


Wolven Fate

by SecondaryGhost



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Kingdom war, More tags to be added, Panther!Carmilla, Wolf!Laura, shape-shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondaryGhost/pseuds/SecondaryGhost
Summary: Laura Hollis is a wolven shape-shifter, and the white wolf’s form is as natural to her as her human form. Her people know nothing of peace, only of war and pain because the war between the wolves and felines has raged on for too long. As the heir to the wolven throne, she’ll do anything in her power to stop this war.When the felines call for peace, it provides the young wolf with a chance to save her people. Even if their freedom comes at a price of her own. She must also convince her people that the felines are as committed to peace as she is, even if she isn’t sure of their motives. Carmilla, the heir to the feline throne, asks Laura to trust her but it may be more than she can give.





	1. Let me be your salvation (I'll carry you through the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work based off the The Kiesha'ra series by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. This work is purely fictional and any relation to a real person or event is truly coincidental. Some names will be difficult to pronounce, if so please let me know.

 

It is said that the first memory a pup has is of war. The smell of burning flesh and blood imprinted on the minds of all the children in the wolven kingdom. It is factual and many wolves can account for it. Not that many make it off the battlefield alive.

All of the people of Ashimeka have a wolven form. The natural form was given to them by Lady Luciana, the goddess of the moon, to help her followers hunt and lead. It was written that the first wolf shape-shifter was a woman by the name of Tunake Hollis who vowed to look after her people.

As a gift to the leader of her people, Lady Luciana gifted the young warrior the coat of the purest moonlight. Her beautiful pelt gleamed like the fresh dew that coated the blades of grass in the early mornings and its brilliant white coloration was said to blind most who saw it. Her coat was a symbol of peace and it played an important part of Lady Luciana’s promise.

The war began after the assassination of Tunake by feline shape-shifters. They believed that her coat meant the rise of a wolven empire and they had had tried to prevent that by killing the leader of the wolves. They may have killed the only wolf to have ever hosted a white coat but the empire had already grown.

One hundred and thirty six years later saw the rise of the wolven kingdom. This massive empire grew greater in size for the next forty years. The kingdom of Ashimeka houses the most powerful shape-shifters in all of the seven nations. The one hundred and seventy six year old war is nearing its end. Can the wolves keep the peace with the feline race or is more blood to be shed?

\- Stephan Hold (Writer, Wolven Kingdom)

 

* * *

 

 

Laura Hollis is lost. In fact this is the third time this week that she found herself walking around the kingdom gardens for hours, not because she is enjoying being outside for a change but because she is inevitably lost. All trees look the same but Laura is certain she passed this oak more than once. Its limbs contorted in exactly the same manner as the last one.

She is indeed lost.

Sighing, she sits on the closest stump and waits. The cool wind brings her relief from the scorching sun. She really does enjoy being out here with nothing but the howling wind to keep her company. The gardens provide the youngest Hollis with the freedom to freely walk in her wolven form. The King, being a very loving and caring father, constantly fears for his daughter’s safety. Being seventeen should grant some freedom to Laura but the king feels differently. He believes that she should be hidden from any outside kingdoms.

Laura rests her hands on her lap, closes her eyes and concentrates on the sounds around her. Birds chirping, leaves rustling, twigs breaking, wind howling and animals moving beneath the neatly trimmed shrubs around her. She breathes in and out slowly, allowing the sounds of the garden to consume her. A wave of heat licks her skin and the sensation of needle pricks begin to irritate the smooth surface. Her breathing becomes shallower as the pain swallows her whole.

When the sensation subsides she opens her eyes and looks down. Her soft blue royal gown is now replaced with white fur. Laura’s whole body has shifted into her natural second form, the one of a wolf. In her wolven form she sits on the stump calmly and carries on waiting for someone to find her.

Danny should be looking for her now. The tall redhead is normally the one to find Laura first, probably due to her outstanding tracking skills. Danny knows Laura’s scent better than any other wolf in the kingdom. Laura isn’t oblivious to Danny’s advances but Laura can’t bring herself to say anything to the older wolf. Danny is a good friend and Laura would rather not risk that.

Moments pass before Laura hears distant footsteps. Turning her head in the direction of the noise, she expects to find Danny walking along the path way through the trimmed hedges. Instead she is greeted by a large black wolf.

“ _Your majesty_ ,” The wolf bows, “ _Do you require assistance returning to the palace_ ”

“ _You make it sound like I am incapable of finding my own way, Akila_.” Laura huffed.

“ _My apologies. I will take my leave, Princess_.” Akila bows again and turns to walk away. Her raven fur resembles the purest obsidian in the glittering moonlight, befitting to a warrior of her rank.

 Some of the kingdom’s elders believe that the fur of the wolf symbolises the character of the human. Some would even go as far to say that it is chosen for you when you are born by your wolven ancestors. The people of Ashimeka generally laugh at the foolish ideas the elders keep.

It seems that night has fallen while Laura waited for Danny. “ _Wait! Please let me accompany you to the palace. The journey is far too dangerous for a lady like yourself_.” Laura calls out to the other wolf. Akila comes to a halt and shifts from one form to another. Her hazel hair is kept in a neat ponytail and her heavily decorated uniform looks freshly pressed. She laughs at the older wolf and Laura sticks out her tongue at the slightly taller girl.

Laura stills her wolven form and concentrates on the sounds around her. The warmth briefly washes over her before Laura finds herself standing on two legs again. “I believe we should make it back to the palace before moon high.” Akila has already started walking away from the princess. Laura scurries after her.

* * *

 

“Akila tells me that she found you in the palace gardens. Need I remind you that the gardens are an easy place to get lost in.”

Laura’s father, the King of the Wolves, cuts into his rare steak. The pink centre glares at Laura and she hears her stomach growl. Her own plate is filled with roasted potatoes and cooked beef yet the thought of eating disgusts her.

They are currently having their shared dinner in the Dining Hall. The Dining Hall is decorated from head to toe with paintings of wolves and people. Many of the paintings depict the mighty battles of the previous Kings of Ashimeka. Laura’s father has his own painting among that of his ancestors, a painting of him and Laura’s mother rests above the massive double mahogany doors of the entrance.

“How is your training coming along?” The King reaches for his glass of water. The ice cubes gently clink against the glass as he takes a sip of the iced water.

“Fine thank you,” Laura idly pushes her potatoes around her plate, “Akila says I have made progress with tracking.”

“That is marvelous. You will be ready for the festival of the hunt in no time at all. This is excellent news.”

“Is there any news about the missing pups?”

The King stills. Two moons ago, three pups wondered from the farming fields that surround the kingdom of Ashimeka and are thought to have walked straight into the woods. Beyond the woods lie the perimeters of the feline kingdom of Keshran. The monsters that hold the spirit of the cat feed on the corpses of young pups and the kingdom has ordered a few hunts to find the pups.

_Or their bodies._

“One of their bodies was found earlier today, he was returned to his mother and she has laid him to rest with his ancestors. The other two are still missing. I fear the warriors of Keshran have found them first.”

“Warriors? Those savages are less than that. They deserve no such title for they are children thieves and cowards.”

“Watch your tongue. You are not fit to take on a fully fledged Keshran warrior, my child. Not yet.”

Laura nods and takes a bite of her dinner. The double doors to the dining chamber swing open with a large force and Akila strides through. There is blood on her uniform and Laura can tell from the scent that it does not belong to her.

“The pups. My midnight patrol found them in the Crimson River down North. We found them with a Keshran warrior. The eldest Prince, your Majesty.”

The Kings eyes grow wide.

 

* * *

 

Kneeling on the marble floor of the throne room is a young man. His beard is neatly trimmed and his hair is held up in a warriors braid. His attire speaks for his wealth, yet the blood suggests an act of violence. His eyes remain focused on the floor as wolven spears are held to his throat.

“Speak.” The King demands from his throne.

The man raises his head and moves to get up but the spears stop him. The King motions for his guards to step away and the feline rises to his feet gracefully. His shackled wrists are bound behind his back as he speaks.

“My name is Julius-Pierre Armitage. I am the oldest son to the Queen of Keshran and the right hand to the next.  Your men found me trying to rescue two children from the raging rapids of the Crimson River.”

J.P. looks towards Akila, who stands to the left of the King, and nods at her. She nods back and speaks to the court.

“I witnessed this man jump in to rescue our pups. The blood that adorns his shirt and mine belongs to the crocodiles that infest the river’s banks. He defended our pups and I would lay down my sword in his honour.”

A few murmurs rise among the crowd that have gathered in the throne room. The King raises a hand to silence them.

“Should your claims be true, why rescue the offspring of a wolf?”

“I did not see them as offspring of wolves but merely as children who needed rescue. I am sure your warriors would have done the same.”

The King considers the answer before standing. He strides  over to the feline and rests his hand on the man’s right shoulder. The act causes the crowd to hesitantly bow and the guards kneel before the pair.

“You have done us a great service. We shall allow you free passage through our lands back home, along with gifts of wolven crafts to accompany you back to the kingdom of Keshran.”

The cat grins at the King and Laura feels her stomach churn uncomfortably.

“Actually, your Majesty, I was on my way to your Kingdom when I found the children. The Queen of Keshran would like to invite you and your daughter to our Kingdom to discuss peace”

The hall falls silent. Danny, the head of the Royal Guard, is the first to speak up.

“Lies! A trick of treachery to kill our benevolent ruler! You think us to be fools, cat? We see right through your façade!”

The angered wolf steps forward with her sword drawn. As she moves to step down from the thrones platform, the King’s arm rises to halt the young warrior.

“My warrior speaks reason, young Prince. Should your goal be to harm us, you could slaughter us in your own kingdom without much effort. Even with a litter of my finest guards protecting myself and my beloved daughter, your warriors have a home advantage. So please forgive our weariness at your request.”

The cat lowers his gaze to the polished floor of the hall. The wolves bicker among themselves.

“Your Majesty,” Akila steps forward, “allow me council.”

“Granted. Speak wolf.”

The small girl steps forward. She addresses the King and the feline Prince with her back to the wolven spectators.

“The Kingdom of Hulyque. It lies an equal distance away from both Kingdoms. The felines and the wolves can meet in the Glass Kingdom to discuss peace, should that be the Kingdom of Keshran’s true intention.”

The King nods. The eyes of the council shift to the feline Prince. His eyes rise to meet the King’s and with a nod of his head, he says:

“The Royalty of Keshran awaits you at the Kingdom of the Bear. Bring your daughter and three members of your royal guard. I will send word to the Kingdom of Hulyque of our arrival. When do you wish to meet? I encourage haste.”

“Our Kingdoms will discuss peace in two days. However, if you are planning to harm any member of my council, it will be an act of war. Understood?”

The cat nods.

 


	2. Fill these cups with life (Please forgive them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction to feline marriage proposals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such a great response to the first chapter I just had to post the second. Enjoy!

Laura darts through the woods. The sound of light footprints and heavy breaths follow her as she runs. The wet ground squelches underfoot allowing raised roots to be hidden in the mud. Her foot catches on a bulbous root, causing her to fall to the ground below. The landing covers her front with mud and the ends of her hair stick together.

She lifts herself with two arms and scrambles to get up. The sounds still follow her as she sprints through the woods. With each step, the sounds increase and Laura fears they will catch up to her. Growls now chase the small wolven successor and she finds herself on the run for her life.

Her arms, covered in cuts and scratches from the flora of the woods, bash against trees and rocks as she struggles to break free from the plants that slowly suffocate her. The surrounding trees seem to close in on her as another root catches her foot as she dashes past it.

It brings her to the dirt harder than before and she lands on a jagged rock with a sickening slice. The object cuts deep into her leg and she cries out in pain which draws out the rustling sound of the bushes nearby to alert her of the presence of another creature. The things chasing her seemed to have fallen behind but the true threat now lies with the bush that shakes violently.

A large feline emerges from the bushes and it stalks towards her. Its fur is a soulless black, its eyes resemble the purest gold and its claws are sheathed in massive wholly paws. The feline carefully approaches her and she cowers back. She backs up against a massive tree, grabs a fallen branch and swings at the massive feline with her teeth bared.

The growls start up again as the feline comes nearer. Its persona, shifting from docile to aggressive, now snarls at Laura. The cat exposes its own teeth, similar to a wolf and it comes face to face with the girl. She sits paralysed as the cat jolts forward and clamps its teeth into her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Laura wakes up with a cry only to feel a hand move onto her forehead. Akila peers down at the older wolf with an unreadable expression, her rough hand grips Laura’s arm in concern.

The moonlight enters Laura’s room through the open doors to her balcony. A cool breeze pushes her satin curtains into the room while the moon illuminates them. The white satin now gleams with the power of the moon and it calms Laura’s mind.

“Nightmare?” Laura nods at the warrior’s question. The young girl nods back in understanding and removes both her hands. She bows and turns to leave when a hand grabs her.

“Stay. Please?” Laura’s voice is above a whisper. The younger wolf looks back at Laura with a blank expression.

The warrior hesitantly nods and sits at the foot of the bed to unlace her boots. She removes her shoes, followed by her pants and jacket, and slips under the covers only clad in her briefs and her undershirt. She doesn’t question Laura when the older wolf curls up to her as she lies on her back. Laura’s cheek rests on her shoulder and the princess falls back to sleep.

The warrior can safely assume that the trip to meet the felines is causing some reservations in Laura’s mind. Every wolf’s nightmares involve the presence of the warriors of Keshran and meeting with them has possibly stirred a panic. The wolven people fear the feline race and no promise of peace will ease those fears.

Laura shifts in her sleep and brings her hand to grip at the hem of Akila’s shirt. The young warrior remains still despite the ticklish sensation of Laura’s fingertips running along her hardened stomach. Akila only yelps when Laura’s exposed knee comes into contact with her own bare leg. The coldness startles her and Laura keeps her leg against the other girl’s for warmth.

Akila calms herself and listens to Laura’s shallow breaths.

They eventually lull her to sleep.

* * *

 

 The trip to the Kingdom of Hulyque is always taken on horseback. The paths are far too rugged to be travel along by carriage. The Kingdom lays between the two mountains that stretch in the land of Ravi’ka, allowing for maximum defence against harsh rains or a possible surprise assault on the Kingdom’s defences.

Laura’s horse canters alongside her fathers. Nikola, the princess’s cream coloured horse, always handles the trip to the Kingdom of Hulyque well. His hooves dig into the scorching sands of the tundra and they prove successful with the rocky climbs. They pass through the passage between the mountains and Laura thinks back to the time she first travelled this path as a pup.

The people of the Crystal Kingdom are one with bears. Their true second form comes in the form of the powerful four-legged creature with enough strength to take down a pack of Ashimekan warriors. True strength lies in their size and the brute force of their massive paws.

As a child, Laura would accompany her father on the day’s journey to the beautiful Kingdom of Hulyque. They would arrive just as the sun started to sink behind the horizon. They would be greeted with many gifts and the Emperor of the Bears would welcome Laura’s father with open arms.

When the Kingdoms were at war, the Kingdom of Ashimeka and Hulyque formed a strong alliance. The young sons of both kingdoms formed a friendship so strong that the bears and wolves grew together to become two mighty Kingdoms.

When the felines attacked the Kingdom of Ashimeka, the old Emperor of Hulyque gave his strongest warrior, his only grandson, and his legion to the wolves to help them defend themselves from the onslaught of Keshran.

The Hulyquen grandson joined rank with the former wolven King’s grandson and together they made the feline warriors retreat back to the massive Kingdom of Keshran. Together, they ended the war and formed an even stronger alliance than their forefathers had.

A familiar sight welcomes Laura when the wolves arrive at the city gates of Hulyque; a massive gathering of people cheering for the wolves’ arrival. Strong inked warriors stop the tired horses and help the wolves dismount. A young man helps Laura off her horse and bows before her, his left foot forward with his right arm extended and his left hand rests against his chest. She curtsies back and smiles at the young man before grabbing him in a tight embrace. 

Kirsch laughs and lifts her off of the ground to twirl her. His strong arms wrap around her just like they did when he was younger. The son of the Emperor has known Laura since he was a cub and has grown to be one of her greatest friends.

The bear places her back on the ground just as the gates unlock. They open to reveal a large man, his arms are ridden with scars and his red beard is untamed. His robes are heavily decorated with gold and his muscular tattooed arms fling themselves wide to embrace the King of the Wolves. The two laugh together and pat each other’s backs hard enough to crack ribs.

They separate with a firm handshake and the Emperor addresses the large gathering of his people and the wolves.

“The wolves have arrived,” His mighty voice booms and the crowd applauds, “We now wait on the Kingdom of Keshran and their arrival. Please, come. We have much to discuss.”

The wolves and bears walk up to the palace made from glass and the two friends discuss the peace that was promised by the Keshran ruler.

 

* * *

 

Laura unpacks her luggage in one of the multiple rooms in the Crystal Palace. Her room overlooks the lush green gardens of the Kingdom and it reminds her of when her father would bring her here to play with Kirsch and Danny in the gardens. They would play games of make believe and they would perform plays for the rulers of both Kingdoms.

Someone knocks on her open door and Laura lifts her gaze to meet Danny’s. The tall girl is dressed in her uniform, baring the gold and white crest of the Kingdom of Ashimeka. She clears her throat in the doorway awkwardly.

“They are here.”

Laura stops unpacking and nods. She smooths out her dress and pulls her hair out of the messy bun she made earlier. Her warm honey locks fall past her shoulders and her hair falls in her eyes. She pushes the stray strands that obscure her view and begins to make her way to walk out the door.

Danny moves out of her way but grabs Laura’s hand as she passes.

“You don’t have to do this, Laura.”

Laura nods again but ignores Danny’s words. She jerks her hand free from the ginger’s grip and walks down the halls.

On her way, Laura is met by Akila. The young girl bows with her eyes lowered to the white marble floor. Laura returns the bow with a curtsy and they make their way to the Glass Hall in comfortable silence.

Akila opens the large doors for Laura and her ears are met with laughing and the sound of cutlery being abused in rough hands. A man, clad in the colours of the bear, calls out from his position in the door way.

“Now entering: The Princess of Ashimeka and Successor to his Majesty of the wolves, Laura Eileen Hollis. The White Wolf is accompanied by Akila Da Silva, the second to the Head of the Royal Legion.”

The hall is now silent. Her father rises to greet his daughter and the table follows. Laura curtsies, lacking the grace her father wishes she would develop, and approaches the table to take her seat next to her father. Akila pulls out the chair for Laura, to which the older wolf thanks her, and pushes it in before she takes her seat alongside the Wolven Princess. Laura lets out a calming breath before she feels her hand being touched under the table, she relaxes and squeezes Akila’s hand back in response.

The table is filled by wolves and bears but no felines, obviously unpacking after their arrival a few moments ago. Laura fills her glass with fresh juice and sparks up a conversation with Kirsch about his soon maiming ceremony. 

Amidst the chatter Laura can hear the door open and she turns to see a small group of people step into the Glass Hall.

“Now entering: The Queen of the Kingdom of Keshran and the royal house, Lilita Morgan. She is joined by her eldest son, Julius-Pierre Armitage, and his twin brother, William Luce, as well as the head of her Royal Guard, and her daughter, Matska Belmonde. Accompanying them is another of her royal guard, Dimitri Prowess.”

Lilita nods to the announcer and makes her way to the table. Her dark red silk robe flows behind her like smoke and blood flowing freely into the air. The whole table rises in greeting and her, and her company, gracefully bow in unison.

They take their assigned seats.

Lilita sits across from Laura’s father and J.P. takes his seat across from Akila. The others fill out the empty chairs, all are filled except for one. The chair across from Laura remains empty.

“Thank you for your wonderful hospitality Arthur. The rooms you have provided us are truly wonderful. The Kingdom of Hulyque is beautiful this time of year.” The Emperor thanks her and she turns her attention to Laura’s father, “Thank you for agreeing to this discussion of peace. Peace between our two kingdoms will mean the world to my family and our people.”

“I will admit that I was hesitant at first, seeing as the promise of peace is so foreign between our Kingdoms. However, I am willing to put our differences aside. After this glorious feast, we will head out to the Overlook to discuss peace further with our families.”

Lilita nods and raises her glass.

“To peace.”

The King clinks glasses with her. “To peace”

The door opens again and a young woman steps through.

“Now entering: Carmilla Karnstein, the Princess of the Kingdom of Keshran and the successor to the Queen. In her stead is Danika Alcroft, second to Dimitri Prowess in the royal guard and personal guard to the Princess of Keshran.”

All members of the table stand for Carmilla and she bows with grace in answer, her body moves with the grace so often found with the feline race but her body controls the power of the cat so well that Laura cannot seem to take her eyes off the other Princess. Danika slinks behind Carmilla so gracefully that Laura fails to see the small cat take her seat near Akila. 

Carmilla takes her seat alongside her mother, in front of Laura. The two make eye contact and the feline’s dark eyes bore into Laura’s own. The young wolf shifts uncomfortably and avoids eye contact with Carmilla for the rest of the night even though she can feel the cat’s eyes on her throughout the meal.

 

* * *

 

The felines and wolves gather in the Overlook together, with a trio of bears to stop any violent disputes from taking place. The Overlook is a massive structure of rows and columns that were built for the athletic and violent games during Emperor Titus III rule of Hulyque.

The Queen of Keshran addresses the two Kingdoms first.

“We have asked for peace between our two Kingdoms because far too many innocent lives have been ended due to our differences. After the news of the Prince of Ashimeka’s untimely pass over to the afterlife, I felt the call to end the war between our two powerful Kingdoms. The war has died down considerably in the past decade. Yet, my people still live in fear of the wolves. I would like to propose true peace between our Kingdoms in the form of a unity.”

The air around Laura becomes static and the air pops in her ears, she turns to Danny and the taller girl has the look of dread on her usual stoic features. The joining the Kingdoms would prove to be tricky as some will be against the friendship between the two Kingdoms.

“My daughter will lead the next generation of our Keshran Empire as your daughter will do for Ashimeka.” Lilita gestures towards Carmilla. The dark haired beauty shifts next to her brother and lowers her gaze to the ground.

“You two will become their leaders, and in order for them to follow your lead you need to set the example and show them how much you are willing to give,” She pauses, “But how much are you willing to give?”

“Anything.” Laura doesn’t hesitate with her answer.

Carmilla echoes Laura’s response with, “Everything.”

Lilita smiles kindly at the King of the Wolves. “You have a beautiful daughter,” She tells the king and he nods his head in thanks, “and I cannot ask this of you but I must. To join our two Kingdoms we must unite as a whole. The act of peace is a proposal of marriage.”

_Marriage._

Laura’s mind goes blank. The shouting and uproar around her is blocked out by the sound of her heart beating in her ears. Laura looks towards Carmilla only to find the young woman’s eyes on her. Carmilla’s face is a sickly white and her eyes have widened in shock. Her eyes fall to the ground and her knuckles whiten as she grips the stone structure. Carmilla looks to her eldest brother and his eyes remain hard, solely focused on their mother.

“This is an outrageous proposal! Wolves mate for life, I cannot say the same for your kind! Who is to say that your spawn will remain faithful to Laura!?” Danny screams at the feline.

“Hold your tongue mutt! You are speaking to the ruler of Keshran, you will address her with respect!” Matska bites out at Danny.

“ENOUGH!” The King’s voice carries through the mountains surrounding Hulyque. His face remains stoic, and his voice evens out as he speaks.

“Lilita. Your proposal has come as quite a shock. Should my daughter marry one of your sons, it-”

“You misunderstood me, wolf. I am proposing a marriage between your daughter and my own.”

The outcry of the people around Laura is deafening.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Ghost out.


	3. They say that dreaming is free (Wouldn't care what it cost me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama and heavy thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out that chapter 2 was not posted when it should have been so I posted it now with an added bonus. Enjoy.

The two kingdoms were escorted immediately from the Overlook. As soon as Danny barred her teeth at Matska and made a move towards the feline, the warriors of Hulyque stepped between the two Kingdoms. A few raised voices, and a growl, saw the two Kingdoms agreeing to meet again in the morning when both the wolves and the felines had calmed down.

A young Hulyquen girl brings Laura warm water to wash her face before the wolf prepares for bed. She also brings a tray of a variety of cheeses, meats and fruit for Laura to snack on before she retires for the day.

The sun has long ago disappeared behind the mountain tops and an array of stars now glimmer in the sky outside Laura’s window. The fresh breeze blows in through the slightly open windows and it ruffles the curtains. This room reminds her of her own. The walls are a soft beige and the wooden floors are a smooth marble.

A knock echoes in the large room and Laura jumps. Danny is early for her round, obviously concerned about the small Wolven heir being under the same roof as those monsters.

“Laura, I came to apologise for my actions in the Overlook earlier this evening. Had I not made a motion to the feline, I feel we would have not been so rudely dismissed. You know I care for you Laura, I always have. The thought of that _thing_ coming anywhere near you…” Danny trails off and looks away from Laura. Her hands form fists and her body hums softly indicating a shift approaching. “I should go. Good night Princess.”

“Good night Danny.” Laura lets go of a sigh as soon as the ginger leaves. A single candle flickers in the room before Laura blows it out to go to bed.

Laura feels the presence of the figure in the shadows before she sees it. Pure primal instinct brings her to her feet and she growls lightly at the intruder.  The hairs rise on her arms and the goose bumps from the adrenaline cause her to shudder while her eyes dilate to catch every bit of reflected light to identify the figure in the shadows.

“What do you want?” Laura manages to breathe out. Carmilla steps out from the shadows with a lit candle. She is still in her tight leather pants and white silk shirt from dinner. Her eyes glint in the moonlight and for a second Laura feels herself oddly drawn to them.

“Have a seat, Laura,” Carmilla gestures to the corner of the bed, “I’ve come here to talk.”

Laura forces herself to sit down even when her whole body is screaming for her to lunge at the feline for some chance of survival. The sound of her heartbeat hammers in her ears. Carmilla places the candle in an empty candle holder on the chestnut dresser before she joins Laura on the bed.

“Did you know you have four guards outside your door, Laura? Apparently the bears have been added to your puppy patrol for extra protection. All of them are incompetent really, although the dark haired wolf almost spotted me before I slipped in. Luckily she doesn’t think to look up.”

“It’s late, Carmilla, and I am very tired. Please cut to the chase.” Laura sighs, her tense bones now feel the fatigue of the long ride to the Kingdom of Hulyque and her patience begins to wear thin.

“I’ve come to talk about what my mother proposed, quite literally, in front our Kingdoms earlier. I have come to hear your opinions about the matter, seeing as you were at a loss for words.”

Carmilla waits a few moments before she adds, “And I have come to see if you would consider it.”

“I have not thought about the matter further to be honest with you. The union of our two kingdoms would be a challenge, let alone trying to pass that we actually enjoy each other’s company.” Laura’s nose scrunches up in distaste.

“Are you that repulsed by the thought of wedding me?” Carmilla’s voice is no more than a whisper. Her gaze now lays on the floor, avoiding Laura’s eyes.

“What? No, no that’s not what I meant. I have nothing against you but that is because I do not know you.”

Carmilla lifts her head and throws a smile at Laura that the young wolf would have considered charming if they were under different circumstances.

“Then get to know me, Laura. Our Kingdoms need peace before another war is caused by that lumbering ginger giant and my sister. Nothing bad can come of a union of our Kingdoms. Imagine the opportunities, imagine what it would be like for our own people to not hate each other.”

“Wolves mate for life, Carmilla. Our customs will not change because you are not one of us. If I wed you then that will be the last time I will ever be free to find real love.” Carmilla searches for something in Laura’s eyes as the wolf speaks, her eyes move rapidly in search for something they cannot seem to see.

“This isn’t about us. This is about our people. Do you think I am okay with giving myself away to a stranger? I’m not any more comfortable than you are, but we must do what is best for our people, Laura. I cannot stand by while my people suffer because they are afraid to hunt in the woods for food when the threat of being hunted by wolves hangs over their heads.”

Carmilla’s voice breaks slightly and her hands fist the sheets of Laura’s bed. Her eyes swim with tears and Laura has never seen this side to a feline of Keshran before. Carmilla blinks away the tears and composes herself before she speaks again.

“Consider it. Not for my sake, but for the sake of your own people. Think about all they can lose because of another war. Just…try”

Laura finds herself nodding, “I will try.”

Carmilla rises with a little amount of effort and Laura follows. The feline steps towards Laura yet the wolf remains where she is and does not cower from the older girl.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Carmilla whispers out and it sounds more like a statement than a question. Carmilla moves forward so suddenly, her lips briefly ghost the smooth skin of Laura’s cheek, that the wolf lets out an unintended cry.

The cry, being a lot louder than their hushed voices, brings the Royal Guard crashing into her room. Carmilla moves away from both Laura and the newly gathered wolves and bears. Carmilla tenses up and Laura finds herself stepping between her guards and Carmilla. The feline relaxes slightly behind her.

“There is no trouble here, I was about to escort Carmilla out.” Laura’s voice dares the small assemble of warriors to challenge her.

“Carmilla?” Laura asks and prays to Lady Luciana that the feline does not cause trouble. The girl nods and they step outside after pushing past the guards and their raised spears. When they are outside Laura’s room, surrounded by blades and death glares, Carmilla turns to speak to the Wolven heir.

“Thank you for speaking to me at such a late hour, Laura. May the goddess guide your dreams.” Carmilla replies smoothly. Her eyes lock with Danny’s and she kisses Laura again, this time more carefully and gently by placing a hand to cup her jaw. The Head of the Guard moves forward with murder in her eyes but Carmilla has already taken a step back before Danny can lash out. The feline turns and moves passed the growling Ashimekan warrior and throws a wink over her shoulder to Laura.

Laura can feel the blush crawl onto her face and she prays the flickering lights from the candles that illuminate the hall hides it. Danny turns her attention to the Princess and cups the heir’s chin in her large hands.

“Did she hurt you?” The older girl demands while she turns Laura’s face to inspect it.

“No, she was perfectly polite.” Laura says calmly and pulls back slightly. Danny scoffs and releases Laura’s chin. She snaps her fingers and the warriors move closer.

“Alert the King of what has happened.”

“Danny, no!” The wolves turn their attention to the flustered girl, “I request that my father learns nothing of this.”

Danny opens her mouth to speak but Laura’s stern glare causes her to snap her mouth shut and she nods to the warriors. “You heard the Princess, not a word.”

The group of wolves and the pair of bears nod and resume their positions outside the room.

A massive wolf approaches them from the east corridor. Her pitch black fur blends her with the surrounding shadows. Akila shifts back to her human form and bows before Laura and Danny.

“There is no sign of the feline, Asher’a.”

Asher’a is the term given to a wolf of a higher ranking than yourself. Akila uses the word carefully around Danny as they both trained under the same master at the Academy.

Danny nods and turns swiftly on her heel, leaving the two girls with the rest of the unresponsive guards.

Akila ushers Laura inside her room and closes the doors. The warrior’s silver eyes scan her surroundings before the wolf visibly relaxes.

“Are you thinking about considering the proposal?” Akila inquires bluntly.

Laura nods and sits on the left side of her bed. “Accompany me tonight?”

Akila remains still for a moment before she moves to the right side of the bed. The girl shifts to her wolven form and stretches her large body out, taking up most of the bed. Laura smiles and scratches the spot between the wolf’s two ears. Akila licks Laura’s wrist gently before moving to the foot of the bed causing the bed to dip under her weight.

The massive wolf curls up and makes herself comfortable. Laura blows out the candle and slips under the covers with the sensation of Carmilla’s lips on hers before she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Danny, I really do but I need a bad wolf in this fic. Thanks for reading, Ghost out.


	4. We're not lovers (We're just strangers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meet up occurs between Laura and Carmilla, and someone dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this chapter is pretty jam packed so enjoy. I hope you all had a good week and I wish you an even better one after this. 
> 
> There might be a few errors in this one, but I'll fix them as soon as I see them. Also, don't be afraid to message me with questions or theories. I like to think I wouldn't bite but you never know, the blood of a Keshran warrior runs deep within me.

Laura wakes to the sound of claws against the marble tile. She opens her eyes to the sight of Akila lacing up her boots at the corner of the bed, kneeled on the floor and barely visible in the darkness of the early morning.

  
“I feared you would not wake before I left. I have decided to leave before day break. I fear Danny has rising suspicions of our relationship.” Akila doesn’t look up. She continues to lace her boots as Laura sits up onto her knees.

  
The morning is cold as the sun has yet to warm the lands of Hulyque. Laura turns her attention to the open balcony door, the chilling breeze drifts in through the wide doors and turns Laura’s breath to smoke. When she was a few winters old, before she had learned to take the form of the wolf, Laura would wander aimlessly through the palace gardens in the cold air to create the smoke from her breath and watch it swirl around her before it dissipates.

  
Dragons breath, she called it, gave her the power to pretend she was a warrior of one of the forgotten kingdoms. As if she were a Dragon warrior with the power to bend the will of all those around her with liquid fire. Her father immediately put an end to her charades after her first shift, deeming it dangerous for the sole white wolf in the kingdom to be alone playing silly games.

  
Akila draws Laura from her thoughts by slowly rising. At her full height, she stands no more than a hairs length taller than Laura but her wolven form proves to be much larger than the young Princess’s.

  
Laura focuses her attention on Akila. The strands of moonlight from the open balcony doors shine against the warrior’s bare chest. The handful of silver scars on her abdomen glitter slightly and Laura is forced to look away, banishing such thoughts from her mind as they surface.

  
“She has suspicions of our relationship? What do you mean?”

  
“I fear she believes we are in a romantic relationship. I overheard the bears speaking about her jealousy over the matter.”

  
Akila keeps her eyes trained to the floor as she wraps her chest avoiding Laura’s gaze. She only looks at the wolven princess when Laura throws her hand against her forehead dramatically.

  
“Why yes, Danny. Akila and I are secretly due to wed. Oh, how we plan to run away together and never return. Of course I will abandon my duties and risk the death of my dear friend at the hand of my own father.”

  
Laura huffs harshly and throws herself back into the soft covers of the bed. Akila watches as the young wolf rolls over and shoves her face into the thickness of a pillow before letting out a short, muffled scream. The wolven warrior understands her frustrations with regards to Danny, but keeps her mouth shut.

  
There is a knock at the door. A few hushed voices argue outside of the room and Laura lifts her face to inspect the commotion.

  
_“She’s asleep, Sir_.”

  
_“Then I will wake her, she won’t mind wolf-bro. Let me pass_.”

  
The doors swing open and Kirsch staggers in with a flaming torch. His face heats up as soon as his eyes briefly scan Akila’s almost naked form, the binding of her chest does nothing to hide her toned stomach and arms.

  
“Akila,” His voice cracks and he clears it, “What a surprise.”

  
He avoids looking directly at the younger girl. Akila, slightly baffled, hums in return and pulls a clean shirt over her head. The awkward silence that follows is broken by Laura.

  
“Hello Kirsch, to what do I owe the pleasure at this ungodly hour of the morning?”

  
“Carmilla cornered me. She demanded that I ask you to meet her in the glass gardens at dawn. I think you should have a guard accompany you, Laura.”

  
Laura considers his words for a brief moment and turns to face Akila. “Accompany me?”

  
“I have to report to Danny at dawn. Take Wilson. I am sure he needs the fresh air with the minimal oxygen his brain receives.”

  
“Hey! My brain gets plenty oxygen!” Kirsch still avoids eye contact with Akila while she laughs.

* * *

  
Laura sees them standing under a tree in the glass garden. Its violent purple leaves clash with the slight pink hue of the sky as the sun rises. Very few birds chirp in the cold air and Laura feels the sun begin to warm her skin as she walks to Carmilla, and her guard, under the tree.

  
Kirsch walks calmly alongside her, his pace falls into a rhythm with her own and their steps begin to sync. The bear’s arms are exposed to the biting wind and his inked flesh ripples with bumps. As a young pup, Laura remembers the first time Kirsch was to be inked. His small hands gripped hers, his face contorted uncomfortably and the sweat on his brow travelled down the side of his face. He was brave, Laura recalls, as he sat there without making a sound as the needle dug into his skin to lay the ink beneath it.

  
Looking at his first tattoo now, Laura can tell he has added to it. The muscle of his arm shifts as he walks and draws her attention to the tribal wolf and bear on his bicep, merging as one. His father had argued against the addition of the wolf, yet Kirsch was persistent as a cub and his father eventually gave in to his son’s request. Now, Laura sees they are accompanied by the stars, a brief reference to their ancestors and she finds herself smiling.

  
As they come to a halt, they see Carmilla and her guard resting below the tree. Their bodies lay in the rising sun, taking in its golden warmth before Kirsch clears his throat loudly.

  
“You’re late, buttercup.” Carmilla’s eyes remain closed as she lounges in the sun. Her body rests on emerald grass and it slightly envelops her body due to its length. Her legs, clad in leather, stretch out before her and her arms rest on her chest over where her heart would have been had felines been gifted with such a thing.

  
“That’s my fault, bro. I took my time getting to her.” Kirsch mutters out. He scratches the back of his head while he waits for Carmilla to stand. With all the grace known to the feline race, she rises with little effort. She stretches and Laura hears the faint crackling of her spine as she does so.

  
“Well,” She smiles, showing her slightly large canines, “I am grateful you came at all.”

  
The guard, Laura failed to take notice of, now stands to Carmilla’s left. Her mint eyes scan Laura’s frame, starting from the wolf’s feet to her eyes, before she lazily turns her attention to Kirsch, who seems to shift uncomfortably under her gaze. The guard leans forward and sniffs the air in front of Carmilla before clicking her tongue against her pallet.

  
“They came alone.” The guard’s voice is unlike her appearance. Its soft tone contrasts the energy she lets wash off of her. Her eyes remain focused on Laura, as if she expects the small wolf to either flee or fight. Laura thinks the guard expects the former and, in that brief moment of the feline’s cold eyes on her, she feels like running.

  
Carmilla seems to notice the shift in Laura’s attitude. She turns to her guard quickly and whispers out an order under her breath. With a nod from the other feline, she turns her attention to a very uncomfortable Kirsch.

  
“Could you please give us some privacy, Wilson? Danika will accompany you.”

  
The bear nods and, much like ursine fashion, he staggers a few paces away. Danika bows in leaving before she briskly walks after the Hulyquen heir. Laura watches them leave with false bravado. She silently begs Kirsch to turn around and stay with her, but he never turns and she is forced to face Carmilla alone.

  
When the young wolf snaps her head to face Carmilla, she finds that the feline is watching her. Carmilla’s dark gaze causes a shiver to roll down her spine regardless of how much Laura tries to supress it.

  
“I apologise for my sisters antics at the Overlook. The head of your royal legion had every right to express the way she felt, albeit very loudly. As much as I would like to dismiss my mother’s proposal I find it to be the only way for both our Kingdoms to find peace. Laura, I have warmed to the idea of peace even if it means marrying you. My people’s needs are greater than my own desires.”

  
Laura notices the way Carmilla’s voice softens in the end, yet she fails to notice how Carmilla is invading her personal space. She feels the warmth from Carmilla’s breath on her face and when she looks up, she stares into Carmilla’s eyes. The feline’s eyes soften as she cups Laura’s cheek with her hand. The young wolf leans into her touch, much to Carmilla’s surprise. A few gentle moments pass before Laura speaks.

  
“I will do whatever it takes to protect my people, but I need time to consider your proposal.”

  
Laura pulls away from Carmilla’s hold. Her dark eyes watch Laura as she considers a thought in her mind.

  
“What seems to be troubling you, cupcake?” Carmilla’s voice comes out less confident than she had hoped.

  
“How will I reach you when I have made my decision?”

  
Carmilla considers this thought for a brief moment before a light sparks behind her eyes. She pulls a ring from her left hand with lithe fingers. She holds out the silver onyx ring for Laura to take.

  
“It’s the family’s ring,” Camilla explains when Laura takes it, “It will provide you with safe passage through our lands.”

  
Carmilla takes a step towards Laura and lays a chaste kiss on her lips.

  
“I pray you make the right decision. May the goddess guide you.”

  
Carmilla vanishes with the rising sun and leaves Laura contemplating her next move. Should she deny the proposal of peace, it will mean war between all seven kingdoms. However, should she agree, it would mean marrying Carmilla and losing her freedom forever.

* * *

  
It has been about four moons since Laura said goodbye to the people of Hulyque. Kirsch had tears in his eyes as he held his dear friend close. Laura promised to visit again soon, but no one really knows what the delayed response to the Queen of Keshran’s proposal would mean for the seven Kingdoms.

  
Laura sits in the courtyard of the Palace. The shade from a nearby tree provided her with as much coverage as she needed from the scorching rays of the sun. “The flight of the wolf” by Kellan Retz sits on her lap as she lounges in a foldable garden chair. The work of literature provides little escape but it is the only book, excluding the books written by individuals from other Kingdoms, which actually has a reasonable plotline that does not revolve around romance.

  
The sound of swords clashing causes Laura to raise her eyes. Akila and Danny, fully kitted in their armour, are sparring in the courtyards centre and Laura finds herself watching intently as Danny lunges towards the smaller girl. Akila evades Danny with a slight step to her right and jabs at Danny’s ribs. The rapier penetrates the surface of Danny’s side but the tall wolf uses Akila’s open stance to retaliate and brings her left leg up to kick at the other girl’s torso.

  
The blow sends Akila staggering which leaves her vulnerable to attack. Danny uses the opportunity and knocks the girl off balance with a quick kick to the shin. Akila’s legs buckle, causing the small girl to crash to the floor with a thud. Danny advances on the fallen wolf and places her blade over Akila’s throat.

  
“Dead.”

  
Sweat has formed on Danny’s brow. The wolf steps away from Akila and uses the back of her hand to wipe it away. She leaves the fallen warrior lying on the floor and begins stripping her armour off. The ginger struggles with her right gauntlet and pauses for a moment to pull it off.

  
The fallen Akila sees an opening for attack and shifts from human to wolf in a blink of an eye. Now as a massive black wolf, Akila lunches for Danny’s back. The oblivious ginger gets knocked to the floor by the force and cries out. Akila digs her claws into Danny’s back and pins her to the dust covered square as Danny begins her transformation underneath her.

  
Danny’s second form comes in an average sized wolf with impossibly long legs. The extreme length is covered in black fur which contrasts the copper fur of her torso. Her mane is as dark as her legs and their length stretches beneath Akila. The elders believe her wolven form to be the offspring of a fox and a wolf. Showing both strength and cunningness.

  
Danny’s wolven form is considered to be the tallest of wolves, yet her height is no match for Akila’s pure size and power as she stands a head higher than the King himself. The smaller wolf rolls in an effort to crush Akila with her weight but the dark wolf anticipates the move and abandons her attack on Danny’s back. Now separated, the two circle each other with neither one daring to strike first. Laura watches as the two remain in a stalemate.

  
After a few moments of circling, Akila is the first to make a move towards Danny. She launches herself off of her hind legs and lands directly on Danny. The red wolf yelps as Akila’s teeth sink deep into the flesh of her neck. Danny lifts her head and snaps repeatedly at the wolf currently pinning her to the floor.

  
Danny manages to roll out from under Akila and stands immediately. The hair on her spine bristles and her lips curl up in a snarl. The low rumblings of a growl form and her bared teeth snap at Akila. The larger wolf, still on the floor, turns onto her belly and inches towards Danny. Akila’s ears are flat and small whimpers emerge from her throat.

  
When she reaches Danny, she lifts her head to lick at Danny’s muzzle. Her once fluffed tail is now tucked neatly between her legs. Danny stares at the display and snaps her muzzle onto Akila’s shoulder, her teeth digs into the soft flesh and silky fur so deeply that Akila yelps in pain. Danny releases her and Akila remains on the floor, her blood stirs the dust underfoot.

  
Laura rolls her eyes heavenward and sighs. When she looks up, Akila and Danny have shifted back and the younger of the two is making her way over to Laura. Akila bows before she sits in the chair across from Laura. The shoulder of her uniform slowly becomes seeped with blood, yet Akila pays it no attention.

  
“You shouldn’t have let her do that to you.” Laura states.

  
Akila shrugs. “I should not have challenged her, her anger is understandable.”

  
“She became angry because you were winning.”

  
“As Asher’a, she had every right to express her anger. I had broken the rules of the sparring match. I should be grateful I did not receive a lashing for not submitting sooner.”

  
“She cannot do that to you just for sneaking up on her, Akila.” Laura insisted.

  
Akila asks Laura, politely, to drop the subject and the two begin discussing the next hunt when a scream pierces the air.

* * *

 

A small girl, not much older than having lived six winters, lies dead on the ground. Her mother weeps by her side as the crowd of wolves slowly grows.

  
The girl was found in the woods by the hunting party. Multiple scratches and abrasions are left on her body after what everyone believes to have been an attack by Keshran warriors. The cause of death has been ruled to be a blow to the head.

  
“I told her not to play in the woods while we were tending to the fields. I told her.” Her mother’s words are drowned out by her tears. A few shifted wolves surround the mother and nuzzle her. She rubs their heads and allows them to curl up around her for comfort. The woman can only watch as priests take her daughter away to prepare the young girl’s body for burial.

  
“The cats have had their time! This is how they respond to the peace!” A woman in the crowd shouts.

  
“We should lead parties to their gates and tear their spines from their bodies!” An elderly man calls out.

  
“She was just a pup! Is this how the brave Keshran warriors claim their victory? By killing children?” A girl chimes.

  
Laura and Akila stand in the crowd and listen to the people. They all call for the death of the cats.

  
“I hear your concerns but I feel that the felines were not responsible for the death of the young girl. Her death was tragic, that we can all agree to, but starting a war is not an option. I will investigate the matter further but please calm yourselves for the duration of the investigation. Rash thinking leads to rash actions.”

  
Akila’s words seem to have calmed the crowd. They all nod and begin to disperse. Laura approaches the mother and bows before the older woman. The woman looks up at Laura with reddened eyes and tries to manage a smile.

  
Laura smiles sadly at the mother and lowers herself to her knees. The Princess of the wolves shifts into her wolven form and walks up to the women. Laura’s second form is above the eye height of the sitting woman and Laura uses the difference to rest her head on the woman’s own. She begins to cry again when Laura curls up with the other Ashimekan people that have gathered around them both. This gesture halts the dispersing crowd and they look towards their princess.

  
Their eyes soften and one by one they begin shifting into their wolven forms. Wolves from all walks of life approach the mother and bow before her before laying down to rest with the other wolves. The mass of furs, all different shades, now blur as one. Small pups, friends of the young girl, shift and join the large gathering of wolves. The mother allows herself to be moved to more tears at the act and she shifts to her second form. The rust colour of her fur now blends into the gathering of wolves.

  
She throws her head back and releases a howl loud enough to be heard echoing throughout the Kingdom of Ashimeka. All the wolves join as one and together, they mourn the loss of one of their own. Laura looks towards the darkening sky and prays to their Lady to give her strength for what she is about to do.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That happened. Kudo's and comments are highly appreciated. See you all the same time next week, Ghost out.


	5. I don't need a metaphor (For you to know I'm miserable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura experiences pain and so does Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and in the middle of semi's. So the updates are not as frequent as they should be. Fear not, I will not keep you waiting much longer. The title is from What's Wrong by PVRIS. Do yourself a favour and give it a listen.

The power of Nikola’s legs carry Laura across the fields and forests of Ravi’ka that lay between her Kingdom and the Kingdom of Keshran. The beating of her horse’s hooves against the wet earth draw Laura’s attention to the rain that now falls from the darkened sky.

  
The hot droplets of water spray in her face and blur her vision, yet Laura presses on. The sounds of cat calls raise the hairs on the back of her neck. She hears them clearly, soft throaty growls and hisses escape the forest surrounding her.

  
Hunters, her brain supplies. She stills Nikola at the edge of the feline territory before swiftly dismounting him. The horse softly neighs when Laura whispers to him words of encouragement. The wolf strokes her palm down the length of Nikola’s face before she dismisses the horse.

  
“Return home, Nikola. Find Akila before you seek out Danny.”

  
The horse stares at her blankly before a small fire lights in his eyes. The horse stills and his body begins the shift. A split second passes between the two when Laura finds herself facing Nikola’s human form. The young man bows before the wolven heir, his dirty blonde hair falls in his face due to its wetness from the rain.

  
“By when should I alert Akila of your travels?” The rough voice of Nikola disturbs a few birds in the bushes near them.

  
“If the sun sets tomorrow and a raven has not sent word of my wellbeing, send an army.”

  
Nikola nods curtly and shifts back into the form of the horse before he swiftly gallops along the path. Laura watches her friend vanish into the thick growth of the forest as the clouds continue to thunder overhead. The rain falls harder on Laura’s skin, hard enough to cause the delicate flesh to sting.

  
Laura draws in a deep breath to still her nerves before she steps into foreign territory. The air around her changes as soon as her foot touches Keshran soil. Her breath gets caught in her throat and her body turns numb with fear. Should she be caught by the hunters, they will tear her apart before she has a chance to scream.

* * *

 

Laura feels the effects of the early hours of the morning creep into her body. Her movements become languid and lazy while her attention barely spans past the steps she takes. Fatigue sets in after walking a few hours in the darkness of the night and now the wolf prays to have reached the beginnings of the hidden Kingdom.

  
Laura fails to hear the felines that stalk her through the growth of Keshran. The lions, a male and a female, track the wolf. They hunt her, interpreting her every move and toying with her. They watch as the wolf’s body begs her to shift in order to reserve some of her human strength, but the small wolf knows that if she shifts her white pelt will shine through the darkness like a radiating orb.

  
The lioness watches as Laura pushes through the cold and biting wind, but as soon as she sees the wolf stagger, she moves forward to catch her prey.

  
“What do we have here, Elijah? A poor lost pup trying to find her way.” Laura jumps at the sound of the female voice. She turns to see two figures step out from the darkness of the forest behind her. A young woman, barely older than Laura, smiles wickedly at the wolf. Her white blonde hair is tied in a loose braid, and her slender body is wrapped in smooth leather that laces down her back and both legs, tanned and thick with muscle, in a fashion common to Keshran warriors.

  
In her hands she holds a staff, her height in length, with a gleaming silver blade taped to its end. A spear of feline fashion.

  
Before Laura can move to shift, she feels the tip of a blade prick her back.

  
“What are you doing so far from the safety of your pack, little wolf?” A male’s voice coo’s softly. She can feel his strong hands on her back.

  
“Turn around, _Lupin’tjie_.” The woman spits out the feline curse.

  
Laura obeys with little hesitation. When she has completed her task she sees that the male is a replica of the woman behind her. His strong features match the female feline and he wears an outfit in a similar fashion to hers. His white blond hair lays slick to his head with rain.

  
“I am trying to reach Carmilla Karnst-” Laura is cut off by the feeling of a blade against her throat.

  
“Quiet, wolf. Elijah, search her.”

  
His hands are rough as he follows the command. They harshly brush down Laura’s legs and arms, searching for any daggers that are sheathed there but he finds none. He then pats down her body with extreme precision as if expecting to find a larger weapon hidden beneath her clothes. He runs his fingers through Laura’s wet hair and when he reaches the base of her scalp, he tugs so violently that Laura cries out. As she does so, the lioness presses the blade deeper into her skin.

  
“Quiet.”

  
Elijah passes his palms over Laura’s chest and finds the pouch that contains Carmilla’s ring. He opens it and pulls out the jewellery. He examines it before looking to his companion, who pulls her pretty face into a scowl.

  
The feline uses the blunt end of the staff in her hands to slam it against the back of Laura’s knees. The wolf cries out and crashes to the mud.

  
“Get to Carmilla fast,” Ell addresses her partner, “and speak of nothing, only that she must meet me in the Sky Hall.”

  
Elijah begins to protest, “Ell, what are you going to do?”

  
“Nothing, sweet brother. Run along now.”

  
He hesitates before shifting to the form of a lion. His thick black mane becomes quickly drenched with rain as he bounds to the palace.

  
Ell turns her attention to Laura. The lioness brings her staff against Laura’s back with a sickening crack. The young wolf yelps as another one hits the base of her spine, rendering her immobile with pain.

  
“I could kill you here, wolf. Your body would remain in this dirt for all eternity, buried so deep that not even your precious wolves would find you.”

  
Laura raises her head in time to see Ell smash her fist into her face, knocking the small wolven heir unconscious.

* * *

  
Laura comes to in a large hall. Her knees, bloody and bruised, dirty a beautiful mosaic floor. The golden, copper and red floor creates a pelt pattern of a leopard, Laura notices. She lifts her head to examine the room but the blast from a familiar staff knocks the air from her lungs and sends her sprawling to the floor. The owner of said staff lifts her to her knees again as the sound of doors being pushed open fills the room.

  
Ell leaves her side to greet Carmilla as she enters the hall. This ‘greeting’ includes her wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s waist and pulling the slightly shorter woman in for a heavy kiss. Laura feels her cheeks heat at the sight that the redness overcomes the ashen paleness of her horror and the thick dirt that clings to the surface of her face.

  
Carmilla breaks away from the kiss but allows her hand to linger on the waist of Ell in display of affection for the lioness.

  
“Ell, what on earth is important enough to-” Carmilla’s voice stops at the sight of Laura kneeled on the floor. Instant fury forms in her eyes and she turns to Ell before she turns to Elijah, who stands gripping Laura’s shoulders to keep her up on her bloody knees.

  
“Get,” Carmilla hisses out, “your hands off of her.”

  
Carmilla moves forward with such grace that leaves Laura shuddering in fear. She grips Elijah by the straps of his uniform and lifts him with little effort before tossing him to the side. He hits the floor by Ell’s feet with a loud snap of bones breaking under the force. Carmilla turns her attention to Ell and, with the blink of an eye, has a blade against the tanned skin of the lionesses throat.

  
“Did you search her?” Carmilla asks with very little compassion and warmth that she had earlier.

  
“Yes, she had nothing on her when we found her.” Ell lies.

  
Carmilla lowers the blade and whispers, “Out.”

  
“Carmilla-”

  
“I said get out!” Carmilla’s fury must have burnt Ell because she flinches slightly before she rushes to pick up her brother and leaves without another word.

  
Laura feels her body sway from fatigue as Carmilla gracefully comes to rest on her knees before Laura.

  
“Did they hurt you?” The softness of Carmilla’s voice startles Laura. The feline helps her to feet gently.

  
“Just a few bruises,” Laura pulls all of the strength Lady Luciana gifts her, “nothing I haven’t dealt with bef-“

  
Laura bites back a rather unladylike curse as her knees buckle from the pain of earlier. Carmilla catches her before she hits the beautiful floor.

  
The energy Carmilla gives off changes in the second she sees pain flash in Laura’s eyes. Her face looks to the door with a stone cold gaze before she looks back at Laura and allows her face to soften.

  
“They did no less than what is expected,” Laura assures her. Yet, she feels almost guilty for lying to Carmilla but she would rather avoid a small conflict and swallow her pride. Carmilla carefully pulls Laura onto her lap to rest the wolven heir’s head on her chest to give her time to recuperate.

  
“I assume they are your personal guards?”

  
Carmilla nods. “Their leader, Ell, and her second in command and twin brother, Elijah, are the two fiercest warriors among the palace guards. They are also the last people I would have chosen to patrol had I known you were coming.”

  
“You had no way of knowing, as they had no way of knowing I came peacefully.”

  
Carmilla looks at Laura with something the wolf is not familiar with, “You are far more generous than I am.”

  
“Elijah has the ring you gave me,” Laura admits dryly, “he took it from me before I was given the chance to explain.”

  
Carmilla’s faces turns stone cold again as she stares blankly at Laura. “Ell had him search you?”

  
Laura nods against Carmilla’s warmth.

  
The feline still grips her gently as she pulls her into warm embrace, careful not to hurt the wolven heir. Carmilla buries her face in the dip of Laura’s neck before nuzzling it softly. The act in itself takes the small wolf by surprise, being unaccustomed to the acts of feline affection yet Laura finds herself nuzzling back without hesitation, lost in the moment for barely a second.

  
This act alone releases a vibration from Carmilla’s chest yet Laura has no time to analyse it as it is soon gone after it began. Such sounds are uncommon for the people of Ashimeka yet she feels this level of touch is foreign for the feline herself. Carmilla pulls her face back but clicks her tongue against her pallet like Danika had done when they had met in the glass gardens.

  
In through the door comes a flash of white hair that causes Laura’s heart to fail. The blurred figure draws closer and Laura feels relief wash through her damaged bones. Danika reaches Carmilla and Laura on the floor and bows before them both.

  
“Can you take her to Mel for a healing solution?”

  
Danika nods. Her mint eyes drift to Laura and the small wolf hears the sound of Danika’s heart breaking. Laura notices that Danika wears an outfit similar to Ell and her brother, but her hair is loose on her shoulders.

  
The feline bends at her knees. She shifts before the wolf and Carmilla to reveal a massive leopard. Her snowy pelt looks wholly and makes Laura yearn for sleep.

Carmilla lifts Laura up from the floor and places the wolf on Danika’s back. Laura lays rested between the leopards shoulder blades and she closes her eyes.

  
“Don’t leave me.” A sleepy wolf whispers to Carmilla. Carmilla nods but avoids Danika’s questioning gaze. The Keshran princess slaps Danika’s hide and the large feline bounds off. Laura allows the soft rocking of Danika’s walking to lull her to sleep.

* * *

 

Laura hears voices whisper her name through the grotesque trees that surround her. Some echo memories of the past that the young wolf wishes to forget, while others call out to her and beg her to join them. They are hushed, barely loud enough to make sense of.

  
She hears one clearer now. It’s the sound of her father calling her name before the sound of a rope snapping echoes through the trees. Laura recalls the sound from one of her earliest memories. A guard, old as she was young, had built a swing on a massive oak in the palace gardens for the young princess.

  
The swing was sturdy and supported her small weight for the longest of time before the King had caught her swinging from the branches one late evening. He said that it was unsafe, that a princess should not be outside playing childish games when she had a throne to prepare for and people to observe. He was right, of course, as Laura found herself laying on her back in the dirt after the stead ropes of the swing had snapped and gravity had claimed her for its own. She had broken her arm and bruised her pride that day.

  
Laura hears a new voice now calling to her in the mangled trees. It’s Kirsch. He tells her that his older brother has died on the same day he was to be crowned the new Emperor of Hulyque.

  
The warriors of the Kingdom of Sterrah’mei, a beastly Kingdom in the Far East that only hosted scavenger shifters of Ravi’ka, slaughtered many Hulyquen warriors during the second war. They were savage beasts that were governed by a small party of foxes that deemed themselves greater than any other shifter in creation. On the day Asha, Kirsch’s only brother, was to be crowned, an arrow was released into the socket of his right eye as he stood to greet his people from the balcony of the Glass Palace. Kirsch was barely ten winters old, one winter more than Laura.

  
Laura remembers the memory as clear as day. She remembers how Kirsch’s voice had trembled as he told her and how his tears fell from his face. She remembers the funeral that was held for Asha in the Glass Palace and how her father had made her pay respects to a man she had known since she was a pup who had been like an older brother to her.

  
Laura still feels the pain of a wound that is more than ten winters old. It rips at her skin and bites into her lungs so that every breath feels like she is inhaling fire.

  
A new voice rises over the others now. The sound of Akila screaming pierces the air and Laura’s stomach drops at the familiar sound as she thinks back to the time she had heard it.

  
When she was seventeen winters old, Laura had watched them whip Akila for something the wolven princess had done. The entire Royal Legion had watched as the young warrior screamed in pain from the lashings against her back. The pure leather whip was beaded with three metal beads and Laura could hear those spheres bite into her friend’s skin from her position next to the King of Ashimeka.

  
The King had stood watching as Laura pleaded for Danny to stop. The ginger looked to the wolven King but continued to whip her youngest warrior when he had shook his head. Akila had turned to Laura and begged her friend to look away before another crack of the whip had made her scream out in pain.

  
Laura has never forgiven herself for that day as Akila still carries reminants of scars from the lashing. The young wolf shudders at the memory. She pushes the sound of Akila’s scream from her mind and looks toward the forest with watery eyes.

  
The forest itself is unfamiliar to the wolven princess. Its trees, thick with dying leaves and grotesque in nature, stand before her as massive pillars. The whispers have seemed to stop for the time being as they award Laura a few moments of quiet.

  
Laura moves toward the forest but before she reaches it, a hand grips her arm and pulls her back.

  
“I can’t let you run away, wolf.” It’s Ell. She wears a pendant around her neck of a small crescent moon and her attire has changed since their meeting outside of Keshran. A white dress now flows in the wind as it howls past them both.

  
“You cannot stop the peace,” Laura finds herself saying. Ell laughs and tightens her grip around Laura’s arm.

  
“Foolish, wolf. I am not the one to stop the peace, you are.”

  
Laura feels a hard cane hit the back of her shin and it brings her to her knees before Ell. The feline releases her arm and smiles at the wolven princess before her. She leans down so that her mouth is in position with Laura’s ear and speaks with a voice that does not belong to her.

  
_“When the blood moon rises look to the west for the warrior who is of both feline and wolven decent. Look to that warrior and the mate of the moon to find where the danger has begun. Look to the warrior and wolf with a blackened soul from the absence of our Lady’s light to find them standing as one. Look to them both and find your salvation.”_

* * *

   
“What is she doing?” A soft voice asks with concern. _Carmilla_.

  
“Dreaming, Milady.” Another voice whispers out, female but rougher than the voices of wolves that filled her dreams.

  
“Is she okay?”

  
“Your concern for this wolf is alarming but yes, she is perfectly fine. The toxins from her body have released themselves. She’s just experiencing the side effects, Milady, no harm has come to her.”

  
“Thank you, but I must ask that you have seen nothing today.” The sound of coins ring in Laura’s ear.

  
“Of course. You and the wolf were never here. May our Lord bid you safe travels.”

  
There is a sound of beads swinging into one another before the sound ceases, and Laura feels the warm th of Carmilla's hand on her shoulder.

  
Laura feels the sun’s rays on her skin and she begs the Lady that they are only the first rays of the rising sun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all hate Ell, I know. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading, Ghost out.


	6. You don't love her (Stop lying with those words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun filled chapter with barely no death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, will you look at that. I'm back to posting on time. This chapter is going to seem a bit strange, but trust me I do have a plan with where this is going. I'm also currently working on a new story so keep your eyes peeled for that update soon. I will mention that it is centered around Carmilla so it should be a breath of fresh air after Wolven Fate.

Sleep eventually releases Laura and allows her to return to the land of the conscious. Thick furs engulf her small frame. Wolves commonly stray away from the use of furs in their bedding due to the origin of thick furs, mainly the wolves who lack the ability to hold two forms. They may be animals but the people of Ashimeka respect their ancestors as Lady Luciana had intended.

  
Laura hears a soft sound and snaps her head to the creator of a small huff. Carmilla sits to her right in an oak chair. Asleep, Carmilla makes soft murmurings as she shifts restlessly. Laura cannot help but stare at her resting features. Only in sleep does Carmilla seem to drop all her walls that guard her heart and it provides Laura with a glimpse of what Carmilla is like when she is not brooding in the wolven heir’s presence.

  
The young wolf slowly pulls herself from the warm covers and looks for an exit. To her left, she sees the opening to a balcony. The doors are shut but Laura can see the sun slowly sinking in the distance through their plain glass windows. Laura brings her bare feet onto the cold stone tiles but she lets out a surprised gasp at the icy feeling beneath her feet. She spares a glace to Carmilla behind her but jumps out of her skin at the sight that welcomes her.

  
Carmilla sits watching her now, all evidence of sleep gone from her face. Her dark eyes focus on Laura’s every move, intently watching the small wolf with a strange hunger. Laura rises hesitantly from the bed.

  
“Laura,” Carmilla’s voice is rougher than usual, “I see you have finally awoken.”

  
“How long has it been?” Laura throws a look to the setting sun.

  
“This is the end of your second day. I feared to wake you, you did seem to have a restless sleep however. Perhaps waking you would have been best.”

  
“Thank you for your concern but I must return home urgently. I fear there will be heavy repercussions of my prolonged stay.”

  
“Did you tell the giant ginger of your plans?” Carmilla quirks a perfect brow in question.

  
“No, I sent word back to Ashimeka to inform Akila that should I not correspond back of my safety she must send an army.”

  
“We can send a raven.” Carmilla gracefully rises from her seat and moves around the bed to where Laura stands.

  
“My wolven form can out run the bird, regardless of whether or not I am at my full strength,” Laura pauses to choose her next words carefully, “I must thank you for helping me. My body feels healed after my encounter with your palace guard.”

  
Carmilla is the first to move. She lifts her right hand to run her knuckles softly against Laura’s cheek but the wolf recoils before she can. Carmilla closes her eyes and makes a fist with her out stretched hand, “Dammit Laura, I’m not going to hurt you. If that were my intentions don’t you think I could have easily killed you while you slept?”

  
Carmilla hisses her words out as if they pain her. Laura feels a pang of guilt for having pulled away from Carmilla’s touch. The wolf wishes she could trust Carmilla but the fear at the back of her reminds her that, should Carmilla wish it so, the feline could snap her neck with little effort and feline grace.

  
The young wolf shudders at the thought. Laura shifts her attention to the room around them. Paintings cover the walls, many are landscapes from the most beautiful parts of Ravi’ka. Laura turns her attention to the painting above the bed she had slept in moments before. It’s a beautiful oil painting of a field filled with poppy flowers. The violent red contrasts the green hues of the field itself. Laura recognises the meadow as one she would explore under her father’s supervision.

  
“We call it the Vermillion Meadow. I do not know what your people call it. I find it to be a very beautiful place hidden away between our kingdoms.”

  
Laura turns back to her, “I know. My people do not have a name for it but my father and I would play there when I was a pup. After the third war.”

  
“Laura,” Carmilla’s voice softens, “We can stop this. If you agree to be my partner in this life, we can unite our Kingdoms and end this war for good.”

  
Carmilla’s face hardens for the briefest of moments and Laura shivers at her words, “I would end my life it meant stopping this war. If slitting my wrists and allowing myself to bleed out on these stone tiles meant that my people would be allowed peace, then so be it. I would do anything to give them the freedom I know they yearn for.”

  
Carmilla sits on the edge of the bed and runs a hand through her hair calmly before her warm gaze holds Laura’s own.

  
“You are an attractive woman, Laura, but I do not love you. I do not think I could ever come to love you because when I look into your wolven eyes, no matter how stunning the form they accompany, I only think to the people your warriors have killed. Loved ones have been slaughtered by wolves like their lives had no meaning, like they meant nothing. I cannot stand it, Laura, and since you recoil at the very sight of me, I suspect you feel the same.”

  
“Are these statements leading somewhere?” Laura enquires.

  
“I wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings before I asked my next question,” Carmilla answers coolly and rises slowly before Laura, who keeps herself from flinching out of habit. “I have considered every possible option, and I have come to the conclusion that this is the best one for both nations”

  
With all the grace known to the feline race, Carmilla bends at one knee in front of Laura.

  
“With the understanding that may never be anything between us but a shared desire for peace, I give you my word that I will never expect anything more of you beyond political expectations of the position. I ask that you, Laura Hollis of Ashimeka, to agree to be my Queen.”

  
Laura is taken aback. The sight of Carmilla on one knee before her fills her with a feeling she cannot give a name. A mixture of feelings gather at the pit of her stomach and leaves her mouth dry.

  
“I will never be able to love you Carmilla, I hope you understand that if I agree to go into this. This is purely a business deal between our Kingdoms. I doubt my people will take kindly if I agree for you to be my mate and for me to be your Queen.”

   
“A yes or a no is all I need right now,” Carmilla says calmly, “we can work the details out at a later stage.”

  
“Then my answer is yes. I agree, for the good of our people so that they may never fear one another again.”

  
Carmilla rises gracefully and catches Laura’s hand as she does so. Her hand is rough in Laura’s own, a feeling that accompanies hard work. Carmilla places a soft kiss on Laura’s knuckles, turns her hand over and places another ring in Laura’s palm.

  
This ring matches the one Carmilla had given to Laura a few days prior. The band remains the traditional silver but the jewel, unlike the black onyx that is associated with Carmilla’s family, is a golden onyx at its center. Laura also finds that the ring is well fitted to her as it slides on to her finger without any struggle.

  
“Consider this a small parting gift, as I know you must return to Ashimeka for your coronation. Must you take your mate on the same day?”

  
Laura looks up from the beautiful ring to meet Carmilla’s gaze, “Traditionally yes, but I must postpone it to allow my people time to enjoy the celebration that my crowning brings. Would you be able to ride to Ashimeka before the next full moon?”

  
“In three days’ time? Yes, I can be there on the second day and I will send a raven of my coming. May I bring a member of my guard?”

  
Laura’s knees tremble at the thought. The familiar burning of wood hitting her chest knocks the wind from her and she struggles to breathe for a moment. Carmilla must notice the colour drain from the wolf’s face because she adds, “Danika can make the trip.”

  
Laura composes herself, nods and turns for the door. She feels lightheaded as her hand grips the cold metal handle.

  
“Laura, should our people not believe that this union is purely for love, I feel they would not accept the idea of peace.”

  
Laura continues to face the door, she deeply inhales the smell of damp wood that flows from the Keshran forests. “I know,” she whispers, “the thought of pretending to love you makes me sick, as it must make you, but it is something we must both do for the sake of our people. The wolves will not harm you, not if I name you as my mate, but they must believe us for this idea of peace to work.”

  
Laura can hear Carmilla breathe out slowly.

  
“If this is what we must do to achieve peace, I am willing to do it no matter how hard it will prove,” Carmilla holds her breath for a moment before adding, “even if it means I will be bound to you for eternity in this life.”

  
Laura nods as she opens the door and leaves.

* * *

  
The trip back to Ashimeka is a pleasant one. Laura allows her wolven form to take control as she runs through the land between the Kingdoms. Her mind is alight with the possibility of peace but she can feel her heart clench desperately with the thought of marrying into the feline bloodline.

  
Her thoughts are halted as she comes to a small stream on the outskirts of Ashimeka. A young wolf stands training on the bank of the stream with a heavy sword in hand. His movements are fluid and precise but his foot work lacks control. His clothes are tattered and his mousy brown hair is scruffy in a manor the Princess is unaccustomed to but Laura feels like she has known this young wolf for quite some time.

  
The white wolf approaches him slowly so to not startling the young wolf. As she draws near, he raises his head to identify the white speck. Being the only wolf with a white coat, he immediately recognises her as the Princess of Ashimeka.

  
“Mama, come quick!” The young boy shouts back to a small hut. His second form comes in the form of a skinny black wolf with a silver undercoat. He uses this form to make it through the stream without losing his footing on the slippery rocks. He returns to his human form as soon as his paw hits the grassy bank of the opposite bank to where he was training.

  
He barely makes it past Laura’s head. He bows before the small wolven form of the Princess. His dark eyes scan the ground as he finds his courage to address Laura.

  
“Your Majesty, accept my humble apologies for my appearance. Mama and I had not known of your coming, you see. I am dreadfully sorry." Laura nods and bows back before the boy. This gives him the courage to rise.

  
His mother exits the small hut, “Jasper, where are you boy?”

  
She looks along the bank in front of her hut but fail to see the boy. When she catches sight of him and Laura she immediately drops to the ground before her humble ruler. Laura shifts quickly before speaking to the boy while his mother crosses the stream as a small grey wolf.

  
“I will be here for the briefest of moments. I was just passing through. Tell me before I take my leave, why do you live out on the outskirts of the Kingdom? I thought no one dared to live near the woods.”

  
“My Papa is a hunter for the King, your father, you see. Well, he was a hunter before a he got his leg caught in a feline trap. Can’t blame the cats though, he wasn’t hunting in our territory, you see. He didn’t survive the accident but his spirit rests with our Lady ‘cause he was a good hunter. We live out here ‘cause my Pa owned this here land and we don’t have nowhere else to go, you see. My sister sends us coin every new moon so we live here in peace. I promise we don’t hurt nobody, Miss.”

  
The boy gives Laura a slightly toothless smile before his mother rushes to her son. She places her hands heavily on his shoulders. She looks familiar but if it weren’t for her scent, Laura could have sworn she has met this family before.

  
“Don’t pay no mind to my pup, Princess. He speaks more than he breathes. Is Your Majesty just passing through or are you lookin’ for someone?”

  
His mother is much taller than Laura. Her face, wrinkled from the sun and not old age, beams down at Laura with familiar warmth.

  
“Just passing through, Ma’-”

  
“Please call me Grace.”

  
“Just passing through, Grace. Nothing to worry about.”

  
The woman releases the boy and ushers him towards the hut. He begins to make his way to the small hut but stops in favour of saying one last thing to Laura.

  
“Princess, would you say hello to my sister for me? I miss her terribly. She’s a warrior, she’s the best you see, she’s got brown hair and -”

  
“Stop talking your nonsense. Be gone little pup, stop bothering the princess with your stories. Go on, get.”

  
The boy huffs angrily and stomps off towards the hut. Only when he has crosses the stream safely for a second time does the mother turn back to Laura.

  
“Forgive my son, Princess. We lost our daughter nearly six winters ago and he took it harder than her late father had. I must return to my work, I bid you safe travels. May our Lady allow you safe passage home.”

  
Laura nods and bows before the woman before shifting back to her wolven form and sprinting to make it to the Palace before the sun falls from the sky completely. The woman stands watching the white wolf bound off before she lifts her eyes to the heavens and prays that the Lady watches over her less than deceased daughter as she resides in the Palace.

* * *

 

Akila catches Laura’s scent in the wind. Her wolven form waits at the Palace’s gates with two other wolven guards. The one to her right, a soon to retire she-wolf, sits in the moonlight with a gleaming blonde coat. She watches the horizon for Laura’s form walking between the houses below the Palace. As soon as she spots the small white wolf, she releases a howl that echoes through the kingdom.

  
The wolven warrior to Akila’s right, a wolf with a contrasting coat of dark black and pure white, stands quickly with the fur on his spine raised. Chalk can turn even the darkest of foxes white enough to pass as the small wolven heir so the guard must take precautions to protect the Kingdom from imposters.

  
Akila shifts and draws her sword as the white wolf walks up the stairs that lead to the Palace gates. Laura’s scent is different, her once soft smell of rain and honey is violently disturbed with one of wood and chocolate. Akila sword falters in her hand. She recognises the smell as Carmilla’s own.

  
The feline race tends to divulge themselves in such things as sweet as chocolate but the cocoa creation causes havoc within the bowels of a wolf. The King forbids the sale of chocolate in Ashimeka in order to protect his people but should he catch the scent of it on Laura, he will learn of her adventures to Keshran.

  
Akila addresses her warriors, “Leave us.”

  
The wolves nod and leave with little hesitation. Laura shifts at the top of the stairs and comes face to face with Akila. The slightly taller girl pulls up her nose, the scent of Carmilla is beginning to make her nauseous.

  
“You reek.” Laura rolls her eyes at Akila’s blunt words.

  
“Hello to you too. Have you told Danny of my trip?”

  
“No, I caught your scent with the wind as you reached the outskirts of Ashimeka.”

  
Laura decided to accept that as an answer and moves passed Akila to walk into the Palace grounds. Akila stops her before her foot passes the threshold of the Palace.

  
“I implore you to consider having a bath. Should your father smell the feline on you, I fear it might kill him _or her_.”

  
Laura nods and looks to the guard barracks that line the perimeter of the Palace. They house the guards that protect the wall and the hunters whose parties provide the food for the wealthy in Ashimeka. They should house a decent bath chamber but Akila seems to hear Laura’s thoughts and shakes her head in answer.

  
“The warriors that reside there are less than ideal. They will catch your scent too quickly and I fear bathing will not remove the feline stench from your pores.” Akila considers her next thought before adding, “Follow me, I have a friend who may be able to help us. But we must head to the eastern part of the Kingdom.”

  
Laura feels her skin prickle. The eastern part of the Kingdom is home to the inbred wolves. Creatures left for dead by wolven parents because their children are not wolves themselves. These dog breeds behave differently compared to wolves. They act differently and think differently, they also lack the physical characteristics of wolves but they are canines none the less. The Kingdom agreed to house their kind if they agreed to work as labourers for the wealthiest people in Ashimeka.

  
Laura follows Akila as the warrior leads the Princess through the Kingdom to the slums of Ashimeka. They pass the blacksmith, a woman with incredible talent, and they pass the innkeeper, a small man who provides beds and food for coin, and they pass the drunkard, a man who sleeps where he relives himself but paints murals on the city walls for the children to admire, and they pass the baker, a woman who makes the best sweet treats in Ashimeka.

  
They pass all these familiar faces before they reach the beginnings of the slums. Laura begins to notice the change when the wind blows the stench of poverty into her face. The only thing she can compare it to is the smell of rotting corpses left on the battlefield to be consumed by magpies. The next thing Laura begins to notice is the dogs that walk in the streets. A few stop to stare at her but the majority ignore the two fresh smelling wolves as they pass.

  
Laura remembers the names for all these dogs from her studies. A mastiff, a rottweiler, a husky and a doberman pass them on the street, all form a part of a linage descended from wolves. Abominations, the wealthy call seem to call them but Laura recognises their second forms as house dogs. They hold characteristics that Laura recognises as canine but they seem to choose to remain in their beastly form. Very few of them choose the human side to their nature and are the rest are often mistaken as common house pets.

  
A handful greet Akila as she passes. She smiles kindly to them and nods back in greeting. Small pups also run around her ankles and nip softly at her heels but she gently chides them and promises to return later.

  
A beautiful golden retriever catches sight of Akila and Laura. She seems to walk back into her open door and vanishing before returning as a young woman dressed in a loose white silk dress. Her warm black hair is shortly cropped against her scalp but the top remains long enough to be slicked back.

  
Akila halts Laura before the small shack the woman stands in front of. With a curt nod from the woman before she disappears inside the hut, Akila beckons Laura to follow her inside the shack.

  
When they enter the small shack it seems to be larger than Laura had initially thought. Its walls are decorated with strange vials and jars filled with coloured liquids and objects that leave Laura with many questions and very little answers.

  
The woman stands before a table with a glass ball placed at its centre. She notices Laura’s confused expression but chooses to address Akila first.

  
“Have you made an appointment?” Her accent is foreign, it’s similar to the avian warriors that often deliver messages to Laura’s father.

  
“No, my friend needs bath salts.” Akila waves a hand in Laura’s general direction without actually looking at her. Laura assumes Akila wishes to avoid all the questions the wolven heir has for her. Like how did she come to find this place and why has she been here before.

  
“That will be half of the coins upfront, Akila. You know the policy.” The warrior throws a coin purse at the woman and she catches it quickly. The woman opens it and inspects the contents before nodding to a door behind her made from patched material.

  
“She’s through there. Shoes off.”

  
The woman shifts back to her second form and leaves through the way they came. She brushes against Laura as she passes. The contact makes Laura’s hairs to become electrified from the energy and Laura can feel the power wash off of her.

  
Akila is the first to step through the thick material curtain. She holds it open for Laura as the wolven heir enters the dimly lit room and allows it to fall closed behind her.

  
_“Akila and company, shoes off please.”_

  
Laura feels the invasion of her mind more than she hears it. A shrill voice fills her mind and she looks for the origin but fails to see anything in the small room. The small girl does as she is told and is followed by Akila, they both unlace their boots and stand in their woollen socks on the cold concrete floor.

  
Laura continues to look for the voice as she takes in her surroundings. Fine silks line the walls and a throw of pillows lay on the floor before an altar of some sort. There are various fruits and nuts displayed before a picture Laura recognises as a painting, albeit a bad one, of Lady Luciana. The smell of incense is over powering and Laura begins to feel light headed with the assault on her senses.

  
“ _Welcome to my home, White Wolf. Please have a seat on the pillows before we get started. Oh, and please, try not to scream.”_

  
Laura barely has time to prepare herself for the sight she sees crawl from the dark shroud of the corner. A grotesque mass of fur and scars crawls on the floor and unfurls itself to reveal a wolf with more scars than fur and patches of dried blood around old wounds. The wolf’s muzzle is ridged with silver scars from the claws and teeth of a large predator and its eyes are one of fire and the other of ice.

  
Akila is the first to move from her position next to Laura and she comes to rest on her knees before the mangled mass of the wolf before them. Laura swallows with a dry throat and joins her on the fine silk pillows in the darkness with the wolf’s eyes watching her intensely. Akila leans against Laura and whispers hotly into her ear, “All magic comes at a price.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think that is? Comment your thoughts, questions and theories. Have a great week, Ghost out.


	7. All the glamour and the trauma (And the fuckin' melodrama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Queen is crowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback this story has received. I hope you enjoy today's chapter and please don't be afraid to comment your thoughts and ideas.

The wolf sits across from Laura and Akila with a blank stare. Her mangled claws dig into the silk pillows and allow the contents to spill over the floor. The down feathers drift around the floor with every soft breeze of wind from under the shack walls. It brings with it the smell of decay that surrounds the slums of Ashimeka.

 _“Why have you brought the White Wolf to me, Dark One?”_ The voice pierces their minds with a rough chuckle. The grotesque wolf sniffs the air but sneezes after the first inhale. The wolf bares her teeth and begins to growl at the air.

_“The stench of the feline is deep within your pores White Wolf. I smell her on you. Tell me wolf, did you lay their heir?”_

Laura chokes on the breath she draws in to her lungs.

“Your business only lies in the fact that we need something to rid Laura of the smell.”

The wolf whines at the aggressive tone of Akila’s voice. The dark wolf inches away from the other wolves and her tail hits the altar, causing the painting to wobble slightly. The ground begins to tremble violently under the paws of the wolf. The sound of her bones breaking draws Laura’s attention to her movements as her back arches into the air.

The smell of burning flesh fills the air around Laura and Akila as the grotesque wolf begins the most painful shift Laura has ever witnessed. Bones break and snap as the black wolf shifts to a recognisable human form. The fur begins to fall from her body as the shift occurs and the scars fade away to reveal pink flesh.

Laura witnesses as a woman rises off the floor, naked and covered in runes made by hot metal being pressed into her skin. Her fiery mane of long curly hair glows from the light of a nearby flame.

“Akila, the robe is behind you. Retrieve it for me, pet.” Her voice is angelic. Laura fails to notice as Akila rises to fetch the silk robe for the stark naked woman. The wolven heir sits entranced by the sight of the woman who had been a grotesque mass of fur moments before. The woman thanks Akila as the warrior hands her the robe but she keeps her eyes focused on Laura.

“White Wolf, you look shocked poor pup. Scared? Don’t be, dear child. Our Lady provides me with this form as a way to fit in as my true form is less than appealing. Magic rots our bodies, regardless if we use the magic for the better. All magic comes at the cost of life. It slowly sucks the life force from the user and, as you can tell, I have used more magic in my time than most.” The woman comes to rest on her knees on the other side of the table, “So, salts yes? To rid you of this stench as a means to hide your peace with the felines.”

Laura fails to hide the emotion as it creeps onto her face.

“Oh, dear child, don’t act so surprised. My sight is not limited to my eyes. I have seen the peace of the felines but I have also witnessed your death. Fear not, we cannot change destiny but we can rid you of the feline stink. Call me Perry as we further grow this relationship as I know this is not the last we will speak, dear child.”

The woman, Perry, hands Laura a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. A yarn string holds its contents in place and Laura pulls at it to reveal what lies inside. A rock, filled with small leaves and coloured flowers, falls into her awaiting hands. The smell of a salty ocean breeze and jasmine flowers hit her nose first before the smell of honey and damp wood drifts around her like a thick cloud.

“There is a sauna further along this road. Hold this salt stone in your hands as the steam opens your pores and allows your dead skin to be stripped from you. Pay no mind to the other users, the brown wolf will stare at you but Akila will soon enter and the brown wolf will leave. Do not dwell on the strange wolf as those thoughts will be far too dangerous for your fragile mind.”

The next moment happens as a blur. One blink later leaves Laura standing outside the shack with her boots on but unlaced, serving as the only indication that the meeting with Perry had occurred. Akila is nowhere to be seen.

A small group of teenage wolves laugh together further along the street from where Laura stands. The group, consisting of three females and two males, move as a single unite closer to Laura in the darkness of the night.

Strangely, Laura feels a small amount of fear creep under her skin. It is a feeling she is not used to associating with people of her own kind but she lowers her gaze to the dirty stone street in an effort for them to simply pass her. As they draw near, Laura hears how their voices become hushed as they begin to notice her strange behaviour.

“By our Lady, Princess is that you?” A male voice asks. Laura lifts her head to meet their gaze but she does not say a word to the wolves as they stare at her. The owner of the voice bows as soon as Laura’s own eyes meet his grey gaze. His group of friends follow his lead with no hesitation.

“I told my mum that something would happen tonight! I told her that something good will come of this. Say, Princess, why are you here? It’s unusual for you to be on this side of the Kingdom, let alone without the company of your guards or that lumbering maned wolf.” A small girl asks with a small giggle. They reek of alcohol and their movements are sluggish as they fall into a fit of laughter at the word ‘lumbering’.

“I am looking for a sauna, apparently it is nearby. Could you point me in the right direction?”

“Oh yeah. Go down this street and take a right by the seamstress and walk until you smell sweat and smoke. Raya owns the place and she welcomes everyone with a session of steam and a free drink. Take my advice, Princess, and choose the lemonade.” The female wolf throws Laura an offbeat wink that slowly becomes an extended blink

Laura repeatedly thanks the group and offers them currency for their assistance. They decline her offer but take their payment in the form of a group hug and the promise to find Laura to meet up again when they are more conscious.

They laugh into the night sky as they walk away from the wolven heir and Laura finds herself thanking Lady Luciana that they did not smell Carmilla on her. Their slightly drunken state must have twisted their senses. Should they have caught the smell of a feline on their Princess, Laura fears they would have acted rashly in their drunken stupor. Laura’s people respect her, even the canines that are not wolves hold respect towards the wolven heir but war lingers in the minds of all the people in Ashimeka.

* * *

 

The sauna is characteristically hot. The entrance smells like the young wolves had described, reeking of sweat and smoke. The smell still proves to more pleasant than the one drifting around outside.

A small sandy brown wolf sits behind a large desk with her eyes closed. Laura approaches the desk quietly before dinging the bell on the surface. The cling of metal makes the wolf bark in surprise as she jumps halfway out of her chair. The small wolf recovers and shifts into an owlish girl with thick rimmed glasses resting on her nose.

“Oh, Princess Laura of Ashimeka, how may I be of service?” The small girl asks from behind her desk.

“I need to have a steam bath. It’s of utmost urgency I assure you.”

The small girl ushers Laura to a large room with glowing red coals on the floor at its centre. The girl throws water on the coals and causes the formation of more steam.

“I’m known as Raya and this is my only room in operation at midnight I am afraid. No one usually enters around this time so you should remain undisturbed. The only other person here is Lauren but she will not bother you, I assure you. You can undress in the room through that door to your left. Would you like any refreshments? Water, lemonade or fresh pressed juice?”

“Lemonade please.”

“Of course. Call me if you need any assistance.”

Raya leaves without another word. Laura undresses in the mentioned room and exits it to find the girl known as Lauren to be watching her. Her coal eyes scan Laura’s frame with a hungry fire. Laura takes a seat on the stone bench near the coals to try and avoid any eye contact. She holds the rock in her hands and watches it melt from the steam. 

The steam begins to die down after a few moments. The other girl in the room stands to pour more water on the red hot coals. Laura watches her, she watches as the wolf moves with unnatural grace and she notices the tattoo at the base of the woman’s neck.

A small pair of eyes with slit pupils glare at Laura. The woman notices Laura’s eyes on her and takes her seat again. The smoke separates them with a blanket of a thick white cloud. Laura can hear the sound of claws scratching stone and she can tell the other woman has shifted to her second form. A mahogany wolf sits looking at her with damp fur and bared teeth.

Laura looks away and grips her salt stone tightly. The wolf begins to make her way over to Laura but stops at the sight of a new arrival. Akila steps into the sauna with a fluffy white robe and no clothes. The other wolf, instead of approaching Laura, walks straight passed the wolven Princess. She stops to greet Akila with a quick nod and waits for it to be returned. When Akila does so, the wolf leaves the sauna.

“Where were you?” Laura tries to mask the hurt in her voice with indifference.

“Perry did not release me at the same time she had released you.”

“How do you know of her, Akila?” Laura prepares herself for the worst possible answer but all she receives is a shrug from Akila.

“Quick now, as soon as the rock has dissolved we must leave this place as to return to the Palace. Danny expects you to arrive for your coronation on time. I fear your father has been grooming her to become your mate. I understand that he has no knowledge of your trip to Keshran?” Laura shakes her head, “I assumed as much. When will Carmilla be arriving?”

“Two days from the morning.”

“I will make preparations now. Laura, you seem slightly dishevelled. Did something happen to you during your stay? Did she hurt you?”

“No, of course not. I am thinking about the coronation tomorrow, that’s all.”

Laura does not dare tell Akila of Ell’s treatment out of fear for Carmilla’s life. Akila looks as if she is about to say something when Raya enters with the lemonade Laura had requested. She greets Akila before she hands the ice cold drink to Laura and leaves without another word.

“Smart choice. Lemons grow in large numbers on this side of the Kingdom. The lemonade is usually terrific.”

Laura brings the glass to her lips and hums when the liquid hits her throat. It tastes of summer. The lemonade alone allows Laura to recall some of her happiest memories. Laura now understands that she knows very little about her kingdom and the gems it hides, she lacks the key elements to ruling a great empire.

The rock in Laura’s hands is soon reduced to a small pebble. When it does so, Akila declares that is time to leave and makes Laura change into new clothes as they need to burn the ones she had on earlier. The warrior pays Raya with enough coin to cover the sauna session and the new clothes. The small wolf thanks her as they walk out into the slums of Ashimeka for the third time that night.

 

* * *

 

The morning sun brought with it new hope for the people of Ashimeka. The reign of King Hollis comes to its final moments as they prepare Laura to take his place as the ruler of the Wolven Kingdom. The apprentice of the royal family’s seamstress, a young boy with long, nimble fingers, works away at Laura’s dress. A beautiful work of gold and lace as it displays all the power a ruler of Ashimeka must have if they are to be accepted by their people.

Laura can hear her people as they whisper to each other and shout out her name from behind the palace doors. The massive oak doors are the only thing that separates her from all the people of Ashimeka. No wolf, or dog, would miss the coronation of their new Queen. Laura’s people love her and that love is the one thing she will rely on when she announces her new mate to be Carmilla.

“You’re going to do fantastic. They love you, Laura.” The apprentice still works at her hem as he speaks. Laura plays with her necklace out of nervousness and he seems to have noticed her anxiety. He continues to work without expecting a reply.

A door opens behind them. The sound of boots clicking against the marble floor alerts Laura to Danny’s presence. The tall warrior is dressed in her uniform and her hair has been braided. It is a traditional look of a wolven warrior and Laura expects to see Akila looking the same. Danny nods to the apprentice and he excuses himself from the room with a muttered goodbye, and a whispered good luck.

“Ready to be crowned Ashimeka’s next ruler?”

Laura nods. She chooses not to trust her words in this moment. The ceremony will be simple: a few words will be spoken by Laura’s father about strength and courage before the priests call on Lady Luciana to approve or deny Laura as the new Queen of Ashimeka, should she deny Laura; the flame of the fire at the Moonlit Festival will not burn with a brilliant blue flame.

Danny offers her arm to Laura and the small wolf accepts it with ease. It is the final step before the doors of the Palace are swept open and Laura is drawn outside. The sun rays glitter against her skin with a warm glow as they block her view of the crowd that has gathered. When her eyes adjust, Laura sees the hordes of people that have gathered before the Palace’s facade and the in streets of the wealthy state of Ashimeka. The people have gathered in the thousands to witness Laura’s coronation. 

“People of Ashimeka. Young and old, we welcome you all to the coronation of Princess Laura Eileen Hollis. My daughter is of age to continue the legacy of the Hollis name. My time as your King has come to an end but know that my duty will always stay with you all. May our Lady guide you all.”

The crowd echoes his words back with a, “May she guide the new Queen.”

The priests, men who have dedicated to their lives to serving the Lady of the moon, gather at the base of the podium that Laura and the Royal guard stand on. They chant with a union of voices in efforts for Lady Luciana to hear their prayers and protect Laura as she enters the next stage in her life as the ruler of Ashimeka.

Laura must remain silent for the entire ceremony. Should she break her vow of silence they will see it as violation as the code Tunake Hollis had set when she first took the form of the wolf. Without a word, the Arch Priest bows before Laura with the crown in his hands. The gold gleams in the light as he puts the grown on Laura’s head and the crowd erupts into even louder cheers than before.

The priests announce to the people that the Royal Legion will now honour the new Queen. The crowd erupts into cheers as the first generals begin to line up to swear their allegiance to their new Queen. The first to kneel before Laura is Saul, the general who had governed her father’s guard and the same wolf who had built the swing for her all those years ago.

“To my queen,” Saul now begins to recite the same words he had used when he had sworn his allegiance to Laura’s father, “goes my faith and my trust. To her blood goes my blade, my bow and my heart, ever to defend her and her kin. To her I swear my loyalty, and my life ever before hers.”

The last part of the verse is when the realisation of what she has done begins to set in. These four dozen men and women now pledge their lives before Laura. She prays to the Lady that she will never need to give those lives in order to save her own. Some of them, like Akila and Danny, Laura has grown to know and love, and some of them, like Saul, have guarded her father, and her, since before she was born.

Four dozen men and women come to kneel before Laura to pledge their allegiance before the line reaches Akila. The warrior kneels before Laura on the stone stairs underfoot. Laura can hear the wolf-whistles and cheers call out at the announcement of the warrior’s name. After Danny, Akila is the best possible choice for her mate as well as the most popular.

Danny is the last to pledge her allegiance to Laura. She receives her verse with a clear voice and a warm heart before she kisses the back of Laura’s hand. The movement is formal, but Laura can see the meaning behind it. This is Danny laying her claim as her mate and only Laura notices.

The crowd waits in anticipation as Laura moves to the front of the podium to break her vow of silence to announce her new mate. Her voice sounds hoarse but her voice rings strong.

“My people, the moonlit festival will begin shortly. As you all know I must take a mate before such a time as the Lady blesses the royal family. But hear my voice as it rings through the stone walls of our Kingdom. I will not be taking a mate before you today,” Laura chooses to ignore the crowd’s sudden uproar, “but I will name my mate before the full moon as a blessing to our Lady.”

Danny is the first to show the shock at Laura’s words. Akila and the former King held their tongues out of respect for Laura but she can feel their eyes burn holes into her skull.

“Let the feast begin!” The crowd forgets themselves in the moment and they cheer again. Laura smiles at them and she can feel them smile back. They are her people now and she must do everything she can to protect them.

Her life ever before theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment and leave kudos. Have a great week, Ghost out.


	8. Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates (Won't be alone again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief history of Keshran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN. 
> 
> Yes I have been gone for a long time but I am back and ready to grace you all with another chapter. Granted, this isn't 100% but a certain someone has been rather concerned by my absence. So here you go, another out-of-place chapter.

Just as our children are inherently born with the natural grace that every feline has come to possess, they are also born with the primal hatred for the wolves that plague their nightmares each night as they wait for the sun to rise and cleanse their hearts. These are the same wolves who had killed their brethren for land, and power, only to have taken nothing more than their freedom.

  
Satisfied with what they had harvested from the feline race the wolves returned to the safety of their walls in the hope they could save them from the wrath of our people. At the first display of our power for what they had done to us, the dogs turned and ran with their tales between their legs like cowards. They cried out for the aid of the bears but their brothers-in-arms heard their cries too late as our warriors took the pelt of their beloved Queen, Tunake Hollis.

  
Heed our warning cowards, should a war be caused between our two mighty nations, we will come for Laura Hollis and we will hang her pelt alongside her ancestor. No wolf is safe from our warriors as we will make you fear us as you had made our young cubs fear you. The reign of Ashimeka will soon draw to a close and take its final bow as we will kill every single last dog that dares to challenge us.

  
May the Gods spare your new Queen.

  
-Sasha Vermont (Writer, Feline Kingdom)

* * *

  
Across the grassy fields of Ravi’ka, to the north of the Kingdom of Ashimeka, resides the glorious stone structure known as Kaer Khonsumorne. As it was built by the strong hands of the original feline ancestors of all those who live in Keshran, it serves as a reminder to the felines of how far they have come since the fall of Tunake Hollis. The ancient castle, being over thirteen generations old, is possibly the only thing that rivals the Overlook as the oldest structure in Ravi’ka.

  
The most outer wall of Keshran is the first of three walls that protect Kaer Khonsumorne from any who wish to do it harm. The people of Keshran live in the separated districts created by these three walls and, in turn, the houses form another part of the protection for the stone castle. With the rounded shape of the walls, and the remark from the avian warriors who frequently visit the kingdom of Keshran, the entire Kingdom forms a part of a massive target with Kaer Khonsumorne as its centre.

  
The kingdom of Keshran also differs from the other surrounding Kingdoms more than the shape of its walls. The houses and streets are also an example of such. Massive architectural wonders, many call them as they are exceptionally designed works of art. Unlike the stone and wood that the wolves use for their houses, the kingdom of Keshran prefers marble and granite. As for the streets, the geometrical layout of the homes prevent the streets of the kingdom from being too narrow or too spaced out.

  
The district of Kerva, the district that falls between the first and second wall, is perhaps the greatest district of Keshran as it is home to the market that welcomes traders from all Kingdoms. Alongside it is the Kingdom Square, a large area of stone-paved land that is controlled by the performing arts of Keshran. Dancers, performers and musicians alike join together to make the square come to life even on the darkest of days.

  
The district of Keena, the district that resides between the second and final wall of Keshran, is the possibly the most luscious of all the seven Kingdoms. Hulyque is well known for its beautiful gardens but Keshran takes pride of the patch of controlled jungle growing between the houses of the wealthy. Marbled mansions lay hidden by the flora of the Kingdom in Kenna and many believe it to be the work of Lord Mont, the feline fire god. His divine power is said to be able to craft such works of art from dust.

  
It is beyond the third, and final, wall where Carmilla spends most of her time, constantly followed by members of the Meta’dai, which means Light-Bringers in the ancient tongue. They are the fiercest Keshran warriors, they hold the power of the strongest felines ever to grace this earth. They are led by Ell and her brother, Elijah, but take direct orders from the royal family themselves. They differ from the rest of the Royal Guard with their attire, whereas the royal guard wears the colours of the kingdom, the Meta’dai wear smooth leather uniforms that have been dyed by the darkest ink. It is them that the people of Keshran fear more than any wolves because the blackness of their armour represent one thing to those who believe in Lord Mont; death.

* * *

 

“Again.”

  
The sun is slowly disappearing behind the stone walls of Kaer Khonsu and turns the wind cold in its absence. Dancers gather in the Kingdom Square to train for the upcoming festival of the sun. They breathe as one as their fluid movements match the soft thud of an animal skin drum. The dance is beautiful as it has begun to draw the attention of passers-by. Mistress Magnolia, the head of this troop, stands watching as her students dance the traditional fire-dance with feigned interest.

  
“Again.”

  
Her students stop in their motions and return to their places to begin again. Some roll their eyes in defiance but obey regardless, not wanting to deal with the wrath of an angry Magnolia. This is their seventeenth run-through of the dance. Many have grown tired and their movements have become sluggish as they begin to miss steps and counts. Magnolia takes no notice of their exhaustion and pushes them harder and harder, daring them to break.

  
When Carmilla had trained under the Mistress of Dance she was also drilled until she broke. This must happen before any dancer can dance like a true feline, when a dancer is no longer bound by their fears or self-restraints. All the people of Keshran are born with an inherent grace and the gift of dance but only a few choose to awaken it.

  
Carmilla watches them dance. Magnolia has yet to take notice of the feline heir, but Carmilla knows the dancers have already started to recognise her. There are a many black panthers in the Kingdom of Keshran but, much like her father, Carmilla’s size is greater than those who wonder the streets. Her fur is also laced with what many people believe to be the purest moonlight, as her fur gleams with strands of silver when exposed to light.

  
The dancers suddenly improve their dancing, in the effort to earn Carmilla’s approval. Their bodies flow like the waters of the Red River during the cold seasons, gentle yet full of power with each beat of the drum. Softly, the dancers turn on their bare heels to face away from the crowd but their arms keep moving, swishing from side to side as they strut away from the crowd.

  
Carmilla loses interest in the dancers when she feels someone by her side. The feline nuzzles their face against her jaw, she barely has to look down to know who it is. A jaguar with no money to his name takes his place beside the future Queen of Keshran.

  
Unlike the customs of the wolves, touch is uncommon between the lower class and the royal family. Many keep a respectable distance away from Carmilla and her family but bow in their passing. Kieran King, the rough looking jaguar, is the only one who is able to greet any member of the royal family in such a manner.

  
He shifts to his human form beside Carmilla and sits on the cold stone floor of the Kingdom Square. No one would suspect Kieran King to be a spy for the royal family, his frame is much too small and his hooded eyes hold little intelligence, but Carmilla has never cared much for what people think.

  
“She was made Queen. Their Goddess has yet to decide if she’s fit to rule. Don’t go get your hopes up, wolves are such fickle things.” Kieran says to the thin air in front of him as he watches the dancers with a small keen interest.

  
“How long until their festival begins?”

  
Kieran looks at the sun and states, “You have half a day until the moon rises to its optimal height in the blackened sky.”

  
Carmilla shifts and turns to him but looks past his head. Kieran does the same but his eyes bounce around for a few moments before they land on something that sparks his interest.

  
“Thank you, Kieran, you have done the family a service, I require one more thing before you get your gold-“

  
“Your horse has already been prepared. Danika waits for you under Dragon Ridge. May our Lord guide your path.”

  
If anyone ever looked at Kieran King as he walked down the streets of Keshran, the ones that snake through the districts, and thought that he lacked any intelligence would be poorly mistaken.

  
The spy catches the large coin purse that is thrown his way and ducks his head in thanks. He shifts into his second form and walks away from this business deal to return to his empty house.

  
Carmilla watches the spy leave and, without uttering a single word to her guards, she leaves the Kingdom Square with haste. Little does she know, a set of eyes watch Carmilla and then return to the shadows from which they came.

* * *

 

Laura can feel the power of the moon grip her by every fibre of her being as the sky above her grows dark. Below her, in the Kingdom’s centre, a fire has been started in a pit made from loose stones and piles of broken logs. The red and orange flames lick at the sky and breathe in air with every flicker of light as it grows in size, reaching higher and higher for the stars. Wolves gather around the base of the pit, various ages and social degrees, to watch as the fire reaches out to the moon and Lady Luciana.

  
Old legends say that the Lady’s own wolven form holds a coat of fire, much like Danny’s, yet the heat from her flames would bring a grown wolf to their knees for her mercy. The priests of the temple undergo vigorous training so they too can bathe in fire to withstand the presence of Lady Luciana, should she wish to convey a message to the people of Ashimeka. Laura has only seen this training prove useful once in her lifetime.

  
Laura was nearing her sixth winter when a priest entered the Palace, his clothes were burnt beyond recognition and he smelled like charred meat. His eyes glowed with the knowledge of a thousand stars as he looked into the eyes of the King. The priest had cried as he spoke but his voice remained still as if it were held by the strongest Hulyquen warriors.

  
Laura had never understood what the priest had said to her father until now. He had spoken of this day, the day of Laura’s coronation. He spoke of it like he had been standing in the Kingdom’s centre as the fire was lit, little did he know he would never get to see this moment with his own eyes. As a Keshran warrior had found the dear priest as he gathered ingredients for a healing solution for an injured pup just four winters after the priest had been touched by the Lady’s light. The elderly wolf had stood little chance against the powerful claws of a full grown tiger as the warrior tore the life from his eyes.

  
A dancer, a few paces from where Laura stands watching the flames, draws the newly crowned Queen away from her thoughts. The sole Ashimekan dancer, a young wolf by the name of Jayde Silvermead, moves her body to the steady beat of a drum. Her soft raven tendrils of hair masks her face and hides her crimson eyes from her growing audience.

  
The barefooted dancer moves like you would expect light to. Fluid movements entrance everyone who dares to watch. The spell that binds them now binds Laura as she finds herself stepping closer to watch the young woman.

  
Dancing is not a common practise among any canine descendants. Wolves are especially well known for their lack of grace and rhythm. The whispers of rumours say that Jayde was trained by a feline as they are well acclaimed for their dance. Some even dare to say that it was Carmilla that trained the young wolf but Laura doubts the feline heir has patience for something as delicate as dance.

  
Applause breaks out around the wolven Queen and breaks the spell made by the dancer. Laura can feel the eyes fall on her as her presence is acknowledged within the large crowd. The dancer bows before Laura, as do the other wolves that surround her. Laura returns the greeting with a soft nod. As Queen she is expected to blend in with her people even when times demand her to stand out from the crowd.

  
The wolves that surround the dancer begin to dissipate as they begin to find other spoils of the festival to keep them occupied while they wait for the highlight of the evening. Jayde begins to make her way to Laura. The wolf still walks on the hard ground barefoot as she lightly dances around the wolves that move past her to get to the fire.

  
“My Queen,” Jayde bows again, “I had not expected you this early. We have barely started with the festivities. Your father only made his presence known after the meats began to make their rounds.”

  
Laura laughs, “Yes, as he would say, a fed wolf is a happy wolf. I regretfully must admit I am not here to mingle. I await the arrival of the other invited Kingdoms.”

  
“Being Queen suits you, Laura, as to be expected. Don’t worry, you’ll do wonderfully.”

  
Jayde lunches forward and hugs Laura. The two wolves embrace under the moon, none look over as touch is common between wolves as close as Jayde and Laura. Jayde is the eldest of four children, one of which being Akila. When Akila was no more than a moon old, Eric Silvermead had found her wondering the woods alone in search of her father.

  
He saved Akila by taking her home to his wife where they raised two other pups, Jayde and Salvador. Her father had enlisted her into the Kingdoms Guard when he witnessed a young Akila, in her wolven form, bring a stag to the ground with little effort.

  
Nothing is known about Akila’s actual family other than the fact that they had left their daughter to die in the woods alone.

  
“Have you seen my little sister? I can smell her around but she seems to be avoiding me.” Jayde states as she pulls away from the hug.

  
“She was ordered to escort the other Kingdoms to the festival. We can head over there together if you would like?”

  
The dancer shakes her head, “Thank you but I prefer to no disturb her on the job. Please just let her know I am looking for her. Farewell, my Queen.” Jayde bows again and shifts into her wolven form to slink off. Laura watches as the sandy wolf disappears into the crowd.

  
“She is a gifted dancer."

  
Laura turns at the sound of Kirsch’s voice. She finds the bear standing behind her with a rather pleased look plastered on his face. He formally takes Laura’s hand and bows while placing a kiss on the back of it.

  
“May Ashimeka’s new Queen reign long and live longer.”

  
“Thank you, Kirsch. When did you arrive? I fail to see your father anywhere, nor do I hear your father anywhere.”

  
“I only got here a few moments ago actually. I asked to travel ahead of my father. I wanted to surprise you.”

  
Laura laughs loudly, “did Danny agree to that?”

  
“No,” Kirsch scratches behind his head at the admittance, “I may have slipped away without her knowing. Don’t worry, I did tell my brotastic bro that I was going to skip ahead. She said she would cover for me if anything happened.”

  
“Akila?”

  
“The one and only. Just a small warning, the royalty of the savages have decided to accept your invitation.”

  
The blood slowly drains from Laura’s face. As a friendly courtesy, the wolves always send an invitation to the Kingdom of Sentra’mei for them to accompany the other five kingdoms in celebrating the Moonlit festival. The scavengers have always declined the offer, much to the joy of the other Kingdoms.

  
As if Kirsch’s announcement angers the elements, the wind turns icy and it freezes every wolf where they stand. In the far distance Laura can see the gates to the kingdom open to reveal the travellers from all the other five invited Kingdoms. A horn sounds loudly and seems to unfreeze time as the wolves around Laura turn to her with a desperate look in their eyes as if she has the power to rid them of the pest that is the royal family of the savages. They hold a look akin to that of a hungry wolf as they enter.

* * *

 

  
“You did what!?” Laura shouts out at her father. She slams a fist onto the surface of the beautifully crafted table in the dining hall. She can see the guard by the door jump slightly when her hand connects with the hard surface. She doesn’t throw him an apologetic look, not while her father watches her with widened eyes.

  
“I invited the family over because I wanted the peace treaty to resonate in everyone’s minds. I saw that should they accept, we have a chance to make peace between all seven Kingdoms. Isn’t that what you want?”

  
“Yes, Father, but with them? Are you serious? They are responsible for the death of Asha, your best friend’s son and you invited them here when you knew full well the Kingdom of Hulyque would be sitting beside them.”

  
“I know, my dear, but I just thought-“

  
“You thought wrong, Father! I am Queen now, everything you do now does not fall under your rule but under mine. What were you thinking, Father? Our people cannot handle ideas of peace on a night such as this. I have barely been accepted as Queen by our Lady and here you are making decisions that you will have no part in should the felines hand us the first arrow to be fired into our own graves. We already have their peace looming over our heads and now you wish to involve those savages in our ideas of peace.”

  
The former King says nothing as he sits looking at the floor at the head of the table in the dining hall. His face makes Laura regret everything that she said but she does not allow him to manipulate her into feeling sorry for him. As Queen, she is expected to remain above him regardless of him being her father.

  
“Have you informed the counsel?” Laura asks him and he nods, still refusing to look up from the floor. It pains Laura to see her father behaving submissively but the decision he has made could possibly destroy all chances they have of peace.

  
“Good. I will make this right with our people, but please Father, let me handle all matters from now on.”

  
Laura turns for the door but the sound of her father rising from his seat stops her.

  
“Laura. You will make for an excellent Queen, but the peace between all Kingdoms is necessary. We need allies as the Kingdom of Keshran holds the majority of the votes within Ravi’ka. They hold alliances with five of the seven Kingdoms, that’s more than our Kingdom holds.”

  
Before Laura has a chance to respond the bell in the churches tower sounds the call for everyone to come together and witness Laura’s official coronation as Queen.  
It is time for Lady Luciana to accept or reject Laura as the new ruler of Ashimeka.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else want to see more of those savages? Because I do. Catch you all next week, Ghost out.


End file.
